


Twisted Kinktober 2020

by Hello_Starlight



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aphrodisiacs, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Breasts, Breeding, Bukkake, Cock sleeve, Costume Kink, Creampie, Cum Play, Cunnilingus, Dacryphilia, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Dry Orgasm, F/M, Femdom, Gen, Horn Stimulation, Jealous sex, Kinktober, Knotting, Mommy Kink, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Only minor thou, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Overstimulation, Pegging, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy maid outfit, Spanking, Squirting, Tentacles, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Workplace Sex, heat - Freeform, horn licking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26765464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Starlight/pseuds/Hello_Starlight
Summary: Collection of Kinktober 2020 prompts from Twisted Wonderland characters!
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Chenya/Reader, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola/Reader, Dire Crowley/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Jade Leech/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Jack Howl/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Kalim Al-Asim/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Lilia Vanrouge/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Sebek Zigvolt, Malleus Draconia/Silver, Malleus/Lilia Vanrouge, Riddle Rosehearts/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Rook Hunt/Epel Felmier/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 469





	1. Kinktober Day 1: Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine: Virgin!MC being slipped an aphrodisiac by another student. She goes to Lilia unsure what's going on with her and how to relieve it. Lilia smirks and guides her through her first orgasm...

Heat enveloped you.

Deep inside your lower abdomen there was an incredible warmth. A wetness came from between your legs soaking through your panties. When you rubbed your thighs together the friction made the strange feeling a little better. 

What was going on with you? 

You whimpered feeling your pebbled nipples rub against the lace of your bra. 

"Are you alright (Name)?" Ace asked, "You look flushed?" 

"Huh?" You jerked your head up too suspiciously underneath the table. 

You pulled back a lock of hair feeling indeed you were sweating rather profusely. You wiped at your brow and sure enough your fingers were coated wet. 

Deuce pressed his ungloved hand to your cheek and you jumped at his touch. The area tingled in a pleasurable sort of way as if he had stroked your cheek. 

"You're running a fever! You should probably go rest." Deuce added in. 

"Okay." 

Yeah, maybe some rest will cause whatever this is to go away?

The throbbing between your legs grew worse and you could feel liquid drip down your legs. You checked to make sure the hall was clear before sliding your fingers under your skirt. 

The gentle swipe of them to your panties caused a moan to suddenly escape past your lips. You blushed at the noise but your core was itching for more stimulation. 

Instead of the yellow color of urine or the redness of blood instead the liquid was clear. Your hand was as drenched as when you wiped the sweat off your brow. You dared to smell it and discovered it smelled odd. 

"What's wrong with me?" You spoke out loud. 

You started to run back to your room only to nearly bump into Lilia coming from around the corner. 

"Oh? Greetings, young one!" He greeted only to pause noticing your dishevelled state. 

"Are you alright?" The fae questioned. 

Then he smelled it. 

You smelled oddly sweet and delectable. He knew that smell before but his old mind full of memories couldn't think of what it was. 

"Please! Lilia-senpai! I don't know what's going on with me!" You pleaded. 

"Hm? What's wrong?" 

"It's kinda...I feel really warm. And my stomach hurts. And my...in between my legs I'm dripping wet." You explained so innocently naive. 

Lilia had to blink several times. 

That was the smell...the hormones of a horny human being. The smell of a horny human was delicious to fae and inhuman creatures alike. 

"Please, help me? I don't know what to do!" Your voice cracked as if you were close to tears. 

Had you never felt horny before? Or perhaps you had no memory of being horny before in the past world. 

"Darling, have you ever heard of being horny?" 

You shook your head. 

"Have you ever heard of self gratification?" Lilia added. 

Once again you shook your head. 

"How about sex?" 

You blushed at the mention of the word but nodded. 

"When you are horny, your body is calling for you to have sex." The man explained. 

You blushed and rubbed your legs together. 

"But I don't want to, why is it reacting like this?" 

Lilia narrowed his eyes as he hummed in thought, "Perhaps you've been slipped an aphrodisiac? By the amount of your smell in the air this basic horniness is not natural." 

You whined feeling your soft, wet walls clench on nothing. It was borderline painful at this point.

"Can...can you help me Lilia-senpai?" You shuffled. 

"Me?" He asked wide eyed. 

"I-I don't know what to do. I've never...and it really hurts." Your mind was a fog only craving sex. 

"My dear...do you actually want this? I can put you in a sleep spell until the drug is purged from your system." 

You shook your head, "No! Please! I want to do it with you! If you...wouldn't mind."

"I wouldn't mind but for you to to be honest with yourself. Are you truly consenting?" 

You looked up from the floor and squared your shoulders. Despite the flush and you wringing your skirt it was clear you were steadying your head. 

"I am sure. I want my first time to be with you. You surely know the ins and outs of the human body more than anyone in this college." 

Lilia chuckled, "Fufufu, oh you think so?" 

You nodded and he grinned taking your hand, "I do believe you were on your way to your room?"...

Stripping away the layers felt amazing to you. You threw off your jacket and blouse but the sticky, humid feeling remained. 

Lilia guided you to sit on the bed as you panted breathlessly. 

"I feel so hot." You tried fanning yourself with your hand. 

Your breasts heaved with each heavy breath. 

"Relax darling," Lilia gently laid you down on the bed before climbing up ontop of you to straddle you, "I'll make sure your first time is the best." 

He gave you a wink before leaning down to gently kiss your neck. Your sweat well to humans was salty, fae's considered delectably sweet. He couldn't get enough of it as he trailed your juggular vein. 

A croaky moan escaped your throat. Lilia grabbed your leg underneath your knee and held you steady as he grinded against you. You moaned loudly at his long yet achingly slow grinds. 

"Lilia-senpai." You gasped as he bit down.

"Feel good?"

You moaned well nodding signalling you did feel good. Incredibly good. 

Is this what it always feels like? This is what you have been missing out on in your life??? 

His fangs grazed against your skin causing a tremble through your body. Lilia continued down until he arrived to your collar bones where he nipped and bit them not quite trying to leave hickies but to bring you pleasure. 

Your eyes were glossy with unshed tears from how good you felt. Lilia arrived to your breasts and gently cupped them in the lace bralette you wore. 

"Beautiful bra darling." Lilia chuckled massaging your breasts. 

You squeaked and curled your toes feeling his tongue gently brush a nipple through the thin fabric. He took it between his mouth and moaned feeling you buck up into him. 

"Lilia!" 

He teased with his fangs before removing the bra entirely in expert-like easiness. 

He continued with his task gently suckling and nipping at your sensetive peaks until you were pleading for more. 

He nipped and licked his way down your sternum until he arrived to the waist band of your skirt. 

"You know it's quite hard to not want to fuck you every time I see you in this tiny skirt." Lilia sighed against your skin. 

He licked around the edge of the skirt for a few inches before deciding he wanted more. Fingers quickly found the side zipper and unzipped the skirt. He pulled away long enough to slide them down your legs. 

"Oh? Were you expecting something like this to happen?" Lilia chuckled noticing your matching panties. 

"N-No, I just wanted to be matching." You answered honestly. 

Lilia chuckled low and ran two fingers across your slit. Immeadiately you cried out, your cunt spasming as more fluid soaked your ruined panties. 

"My, my. So reactive." Lilia commented. 

You blushed looking away. 

He peeled off your panties freeing your bare pussy to the cool room temperature. You whined grinding against his pelvis spreading more of your juices into his pants. 

"It-its not fair how you're completey dressed still Lilia-senpai!" You glared. 

"It seems I am." In a snap of his fingers his clothing disappeared leaving his rather unexpectedly large erection in your view. 

For having such a small body you considered what hid in his pants would be the same. 

"Don't be scared darling, I'll make sure you are nice and stretched before I fill you," Lilia nipped your ear. 

"Just relax, I'll take very well care of you..." 

He climbed down your body until he arrived to your aching core. Your thighs were unconciously rubbing together struggling to create friction.  
Lilia spread open your thighs and you let out the most enticing gasp. 

"Fu fu, so sensetive." 

You blushed and turned away from his wine-colored eyes. 

"I'll start by using my tongue and mouth. The smell is too sweet for me not to try a taste." 

He gave a gentle peck onto your core, when he pulled away his lips were painted with your wetness. He licked his lips before finally delving into his meal. 

"Senpai-!" 

You wailed feeling his tongue press to your clit. When he pulled away strings connected him to your pussy. 

"My! You are quite delicious!" He chuckled. 

Lilia dug his tongue into your core. More of your sweet cream spilled on his tongue and dripped down his chin. 

It was addictive. 

Lilia couldn't control himself as he lapped and suckled as if he was a dying man desperate for water. 

"Nh-Lilia I can't-" 

The warmth in your belly was boiling over. It felt like you were going to explode—it felt so uncomfortable and yet familiar. 

You gasped feeling him suckle on your clit. Your thighs clamped onto his head. He knew just where to lick, where to kiss, and where to suck. 

You whimpered, your abdomen muscles clenching. The sensation seemed to be coming from your bladder. 

"I'm going to pee!" You squeaked as Lilia nipped at your thigh. 

His fangs scrapped your delicate skin. 

"Lilia-senpai! Please stop! I'm going to pee!" You screamed. 

"Oh darling~!" Lilia chuckled, "That's an orgasm. Have you never self gratified before?" 

"N-No no! It feels so weird!" 

"I promise deary, you'll feel grand afterwards." Lilia resumed this time sliding his ring finger inside.

"Let's see if I can make you cum." He curled his fingers around. 

"Senpai-!" With a cry of pure bliss you came hard. 

Your back arched off the bed, your face painted red with bliss. Your chest heaved with breathless pants for air after the ungodly scream you released. 

Lilia suckled his fingers, "How was it for your first time?" 

"Amaz...ing..." You groaned. 

You whimpered feeling the ache return. 

"I'm still—it still hurts!" Lilia sniffed the air and sure enough your were aroused again. 

"My oh my. What a powerful potion. I do believe you are ready." 

"Ready for...?" 

Lilia smirked as he stroked his cock. Precum dribbled from the tip down his length and onto his stroking hand. 

"Ready for me to insert my cock of course, dear!" 

"That...goes inside me?!" You blushed. 

Lilia could've came at your innocent, blushing look alone. He leaned over and softly kissed you. You moaned tasting yourself on his lips and tongue. 

It seemed to only make the heat worse. Out of instinct you reached down and inserted your fingers into your pussy. 

The wet noise of your fingers desperately digging inside your core was lovely. Lilia smirked against your lips reaching down to press the heel of your hand to your clit. 

You whimpered and arched your back slightly. 

"So sensetive," He licked your nipple and received a lovely moan. 

"Lilia senpai please! Make the heat go away!" You pleaded. 

You rolled over onto your stomach and lifted your hips. Lila's cock couldn't have gotten any harder as you pulled your fingers out. 

Your pussy juice flowed down your thighs and dripped onto the bed. 

Soaking wet and red. 

"I will take good care of you darling. Just relax and let your senpai take care of it~!" 

He took your hips before lining himself up. He pressed his head to your pussy and your juices just about soaked his cock. 

"Senpai please! I need your cock so badly! Please!" You sobbed. 

Lilia chuckled before he finally pushed in. 

"F-Fuck! Tight! So tight!" 

He was slow and cautious the entire time. You suddenly yelped and your entire back shuddered. 

"Oh my, was that your hymen deary?" 

"It...it hurts!" You whimpered. 

Lilia stroked your back freezing his hips. As desperate as he was to finish up and start fucking he needed this to be consensual. 

"Just relax darling," He kissed the back of your neck, "Just relax, it will go away soon." 

Sure enough after a few minutes the pain faded and you announced you were ready for him to continue. 

"Thank goodness, I'm all the way in" He chuckled. 

Lilia chuckled and kissed your shoulder, "I will start slow." 

He pulled back and your arms gave out then and there pushing your face down into the bed. The fae took his time carefully pushing back in seeing the blood coating his cock. 

He aimed his next thrust and you yelped digging your nails into the sheets. 

"There we are," He smirked. 

His pace quickened and you screamed at the top of your lungs. It was like his cock was made for you—it was touching all the right places. 

Your g-spot was constantly abused by his almost too-perfect aim. 

"Senpai!" You wailed as you came. 

Lilia grit his teeth at your tight hole clenching down on him. Your walls milking him for everything he was worth. It was hard for him not to spill his load then and there. 

"I'm still—im still HORNY!" You sobbed. 

Lilia flipped you over onto your back wrapping your legs around his hips. He leaned over you trapping you between his arms. 

"You do know what they say about fae and their stamina—it's endless." 

He started thrusting again and your eyes rolled to the back to your skull. Lilia was skilled from his hundreds possibly thousands of years of living and having many partners of many species. 

"You're so wet darling! So wet and tight! You take me so well!" He moaned. 

His hips slapped into yours causing the echoing of skin on skin to spread across the room. 

"Ngh—senpai! Please!" Tears gathered into your eyes feeling the sensation grow again. 

"Cum for me darling!" 

You both wailed in pleasure as he came inside you. The feeling of the goopy substance filling you was foreign but quite pleasurable. Especially at how much Lilia kept pushing into you. 

"I feel you're almost done. Just a few more."...

You were thoroughly broken in as you were no longer a virgin. 

You bounced on his lap well his mouth suckled on your breasts. 

He took you from the side, your legs raised over his hip as he tongue fucked your mouth. 

At last when he came for the final time he bit down on your shoulder drawing blood.

The only words left you could speak were his name as you finally collapsed...

When you woke up you definitely felt incredibly sore. You hissed feeling your hips and abdomen ache. 

"Good morning, darling." Lilia greeted. 

"Lilia...senpai?" You muttered. 

A blush spread across your face remembering the events of last night. You shot up from the bed realizing you thankfully were dressed. However you didn't remember putting on a loose shirt and panties. 

Lilia must've dressed you. 

"Lilia-senpai I am so very sorry for what I did! I wasn't thinking at all I was very—" 

"Shhh, calm down darling." Lilia guided you to lay on the bed. 

"Are you sore?" 

You nodded softly. 

He pressed his hand to your belly and a gentle warmth grew from his hand healing the pain. 

"I didn't-" 

"Drink this." The fae had a cup of water pressed to your lips silencing you. 

You willingly opened your mouth and took a long sip until he was satisfied you had enough. 

"Don't worry about it darling I was happy to aid you during your time of need. I was quite possibly the best person to come to for help." Lilia kissed your brow. 

You blushed and hid your face into your pillow. The fae chuckled and gently guided you to face him. He gave you plenty of time to reject him, but when you didn't he leaned down and softly kissed you. 

He must've brushed his teeth because you no longer tasted anything erotic on his lips. 

"Just rest now darling." 

He laid beside you and cuddled up with you nuzzling your neck. 

"Sleep now...it's still night..."...


	2. Kinktober Day 2: Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Vil x Reader 
> 
> Reader being a totally royal brat to Vil and gets spanked in front of Rook and Epel and has to make it up to them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have been doing Kinktober but I write on my Wattpad then I post them onto AO3. I am up to Day 6 currently on Wattpad but I keep forgetting to post it on AO3 for a while since my computer has been shitty lately. Sorry bout that!

Vil was brushing out your hair that was positively tangled with knots. Scratches and bruises covered your face and neck. Epel was in just as bad condition, his wounds still being patched up by Rook. 

"And explain again what you were doing?" Vil snapped. 

He pulled roughly on a knot on purpose causing your head to be thrown back. 

"Ow! We were just having fun!" You answered. 

Vil plucked a leaf from your hair, "You consider falling from a giant tree fun?" 

"Not that part," You mumbled. 

"And you forced poor Epel to join you?" Vil asked. 

"I didn't force him!" 

"You did too! You told me I was a baby if I didn't climb the tree with you and then started pulling me up into the tree!" Epel snapped. 

"Because you wouldn't show me how to climb it properly! And guess what we both fell!" 

"So you not only caused Epel to get hurt and in trouble, but what about Rook?" 

You grumbled. 

"Mounsier De'Poison, it is not necessary to include me. It was my fault." 

"Yeah see!" You added in. 

"What did you do to get Rook into trouble?" 

"...I lied." You scoffed, "Why are you asking me this when you already know what went down?" 

"What did you say to him." 

"For fucks sake-" 

"What did you say to him?" 

"...I told him that Epel and I were going to head right back to see you for our lesson but instead I encouraged Epel and I to go to the forest. Happy now?" You huffed and Vil tugged on one of the final knots of your hair. 

"You are so very lucky that you didn't fall to your deaths." Vil snapped. 

"Apple trees don't grow that high asshole!" 

You yelped feeling Vil suddenly push you down into the vanity table. Epel and Rook both seemed shocked at how rough Vil was being. 

"Enough!" He barked. 

His cold hand was on the back of your neck pressing you down harshly into the vanity desk. Some items fell off including a perfume bottle from your hand swiping across the surface to grab something. 

You could smell it in the air—not only the expensive perfume but the tension, the erotic tension. 

Before you could utter a word the wooden hair brush in Vil's hand came crashing down on your ass. You yelped at the rough slap mostly from shock but it did also hurt a lot. 

Vil was very strong by the way how he knew how to manhandle you, Epel, or even Rook in bed. 

"You do not talk to your Master that way, you hear me?!" 

You smirked, "Hear what? All I hear is the whining of a pathetic child." 

"Soon, you'll be a pathetic child." 

You stubbornly clenched your teeth as he landed another harsh slap onto your rear. 

"Well that just won't do." Vil muttered, "You will not move unless I say so." 

When he moved away you wanted to get up and continue to shout at him. But when you tried to move you discovered your body was frozen. 

"You-you cursed me!" 

"This is punishment after all."

Your heart jumped feeling Vil slide his fingers beneath the waist band of your leggings. Not gonna lie you did want this—so it wasn't much of a punishment. 

And it wasn't like Rook and Epel haven't seen you in erotic positions before. Vil teasingly dragged his fingers the whole way down he pulled your leggings until he slid them off your feet. 

Your cheeky, mesh panties were on full view, already wet. 

"It seems like you are enjoying this." Vil chuckled. 

You blushed and avoided making eye contact in the mirror. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see Epel was blushing bright red. Rook was clearly getting excited already, biting on his fingers. 

"Don't just stare you idiot! Get on with it!" You barked. 

Vil scoffed and the hairbrush landed on your rear again. Your shoulders jerked from how hard he hit. You cursed and dug your nails into the wood. 

Deep dents probably would remain in the wood. 

Several more smacks rained down onto your rear without pause. A moan unwillingly escaped your lips at the painful pleasure. You glanced into the mirror and saw Rook was nibbling on Epels neck muttering some no doubt dirty things in his ear well he palmed the smaller boys cock still in his pants. 

"Rook!" Vil barked, "This will also be Epels punishment. Tease him, but do not allow him any release!" 

"Wh-Why?!" Epel yelped. 

"You not only succumbed to (Name)'s jabs but you continued to climb the tree despite no pressure to. So you will experience your punishment. Unless of course you wish for the same fate?" 

Epel glanced at the reddened cheeks of your rear. The engraving on the wood of the hairbrush was becoming stamped into your skin. The boy shook his head. 

"Good," 

Vil continued swatting you, each swat worse than the last. A moan slipped past your lips when you felt the hairbrush accidentally spank your pussy. 

"Vil!" You wailed.

You pressed your face into the wood as the heat in your core grew. But so did the pain overweigh the pleasure.

"I'm sorry! Okay! I'm so sorry! Please stop! Please!" 

"Hmph. I guess the first part of your punishment is over..." 

Vil placed the brush back down on the vanity. The man was planning on stopping soon anyways before you could bruise. 

He wanted to cause some discomfort but not lasting pain. 

"You can move." 

You suddenly regained your body back and your slumped to your knees on the floor. You rested against the vanity breathing heavy. 

You reached down to touch yourself only for Vil to smack your hand away. 

"No self gratifying!" The blonde shouted. 

He grabbed your upper arm and threw you before Rook. Your knees burned from being thrown onto the floor so suddenly. Your hands landed onto Rook's legs to keep from your face slamming into his knees. 

"Now, give Rook an apology," Vil demanded. 

You gave him stubborn silence. The blonde took a hold of your hair and pulled your head back until your neck was full exposed. 

"I said...give him an apology. A heart felt apology!" 

You choked as you spoke, "I'm so sorry Rook." 

"For doing what?" 

"For lying to you...I shouldn't have lied to you...I was such a bad girl. I wasn't thinking right." You answered. 

Vil released your hair allowing you to relieve the ache in your neck. Rook gently took a hold of your chin to guide your eyes to him. 

His smile was sincere, but there was a blush of lust spread across his pale cheeks. 

"Madamosille...I accept your apology." Rook said. 

He leaned down and pressed a gentle, soft kiss to your swollen lips. Once he was satisfied Vil once again barked orders. 

"Now, to show how truly sorry you are..." Vil reached around you to unbuckle Rook's belt. 

Your eyes lit up as you quickly understood what he meant. Vil unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock from his boxers. 

Rook was already mostly hard with precum beading at his tip. You kissed his tip gently poking your tongue out to taste the precum. 

"Epel!" The Dom barked. 

"Yes!" Epel yelped. 

"Watch (Name), you are not allowed to look away. Understood?" 

The lilac haired boy whined but kept his eyes on you obediently. You gently lapped at his cock until he was fully hard. Without warning you slowly sunk his cock down your throat. 

Tears dotted your eyes struggling not to gag as you sucked in your cheeks.

"Ngh—you are doing so well Madamosille! So—well with your tongue!" Rook purred throwing his head back. 

Moans and praise spilled past Rook's lips like a mantra. Like a river of dirty, lusty words. Unable to control himself. 

You pulled out and licked him from base to tip before resuming suckling on his head. You tongued under his head knowing he was sensetive there.

Rook wailed. 

You glanced to your left at Epel who was watching you with struggling eyes. He wanted to touch his own erection but Vil had smacked his hand. 

His whole body shuddered when you made eye contact, Rook's cock deep in your throat. 

"Mos Bien! Mos bein! The way you use your tongue...I'm going to cum!" 

You swallowed and sure enough a flood of cum filled your mouth. You allowed him to fill your mouth looking at Vil for approval to swallow. 

Instead he directed you to Epel. 

"Kiss her," Vil ordered. 

The boy blushed bright red realizing what would happen. Nonetheless, he still leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours. You opened your mouth and you both rejoiced over the taste of Rook being spread between the two of you. 

You both battled for dominance with your tongue before you pushed Epel down onto the bed. You ground against eachother. 

Vil smirked as he pulled your panties down, "I do believe it's time I get my apology..."...


	3. Kinktober Day 3: Bukkake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cater x Bukkake 
> 
> It's a bit short because it's REALLY hard to write for a clone gangbang but it's super frickin dirty.
> 
> Enjoy you thirsty hoes!!!

They always said two heads are better than one. 

Then how about six heads? 

"Prefect is so beautiful when they're on their knees sucking my cock." Cater moaned. 

"Her pussy is so wet and cute, I could just eat it all night!" Cater added between your legs, your juice and cum coating his lips. 

His hand working on his hard and swollen cock. 

"I can't get enough of her ass—ngh, it's so tight!" Cater was pounding at your ass groping onto your globes. 

Cater was suckling on your breasts well your hand was stroking his cock. Another Cater was taking video of all the debauchery happening before him. 

He made sure to zoom in on your swollen lips wrapped around his clones cock. The lump in your throat from deepthroating. 

The cum already coating your skin. The blissed out look in your eye. Two others Caters were making out with eachother on the side lines stroking eachothers cocks well shamelessly grinding against one another. 

"I'm going to cum!" The cater in your mouth cried. 

He pulled away and the others around him joined in cumming together painting you with white streaks. Cum leaked out of both holes and from your skin. Cum coated your tongue and cheeks and nose. 

It was in every orifice. 

You came squeezing around Caters tongue and the one in your ass. You fell into the puddle of sweat and cum before you as your sore throat wailed in pleasure. 

You felt yourself being flipped over onto your back. Cater was pushing his cock into your overstimulated pussy ready for another round. 

"We still have plenty of positions to go darling..." 

You couldn't have had it any other way...


	4. Kinktober Day 4: Squirting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When you show up in that cute little white dress Crowley loses it and has to touch you then and there. In his office.

Crowley wasn't expecting anything exciting to happen today. 

The paperwork he had to deal with was a rather heavy stack and thus he knew he would be bored. 

Or so the bird man thought. 

There was a gentle rapping coming from the office entrance door. 

"Oh what now? Please tell me it's not the secretary bringing more paperwork..." Crowley muttered under his breath. 

"Come in!" 

A familiar face popped in, thankfully not the secretary—the Ramshackle Dorm prefect. 

"Headmaster Crowley? Is this a bad time?" You asked. 

Crowley's heart jumped. If you were here visiting his office it could go one of two ways. 

"Yes, yes come in," He answered. 

You stepped in completely and the headmaster knew it was going to be a devilish, sinful, kind of day. You were wearing that dress the headmaster loved on you. 

It was innocently white with lace—however it was incredibly short. One small gust of wind and anyone would be able to see your panties. 

You whipped around to shut the door and the skirt fluttered up revealing your—lack of covering panties. 

The back of the dress was wide open revealing you had no bra on. 

Crowley felt his pants tighten. 

He swallowed hard at the soft click of the door shutting. 

"I hope this isn't a bad time Headmaster Crowley," You purred so innocently. 

Like Lucfier—you appeared like an angel. The blush and highlight adorning your cheeks. Your long, dark lashes fluttering those gorgeous baby-doll eyes. Your dress so pure white and clean. 

And yet there was a sinful devil underneath those eyes. 

Lust sparkled like diamonds in your eyes.

You bit your lower lip that was glossed cherry red. 

Crowley cleared his throat realizing he was staring, "No, no, plenty a time as any!" 

You swayed up to his desk and sat down in the chair leaving your legs spread just long enough for Crowley to see the white lace thong as your legs crossed. 

"Something wrong Headmaster?" You innocently asked. 

"No, no darling. Just a little stressed out by all this paperwork," Crowley answered with a heavy sigh.

"That is a lot of paperwork," You agreed. 

"What brings you here?" Crowley asked, though you both knew why. 

At least, the base of why you came here amongst one of the main encouragements of why you do it. 

"I was wondering if there was anything new on finding me a way home?" You asked tilting your head. 

You exposed your neck and shoulder revealing how it was unmarked. No bruises or bite marks...yet. 

"Uh...yes," Crowley coughed, "I've been researching but... nothing yet." 

"Hmmmm and how much effort are you putting into it?" You stood from the chair and rounded the desk slowly. 

At last you arrived to the crows lap and sat yourself down on his knee. 

"A lot! I promise! I-I've been researching hard! Going through so many old books to find potions or portals and—im looking!" Crowley rambled. 

You purred and pressed your lips his in a soft, kiss. You were quick to slid your tongue in as you grabbed the collar of his shirt. Crowley whined and scrapped his claws down your thigh. 

"Is this enough encouragement?" You asked pulling away. 

Your red lip gloss had smeared onto his lips—he could taste it was cherry flavored. 

"N-No. Not enough!" Crowley whined.

You slithered down to your knees between his legs. With ease you unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. 

It was long, lean, and well shaven. 

You gave it a few strokes before leaving a gentle kiss on the tip. You felt his hand comb through your hair locking his fingers in your locks. He pushed you deeper and deeper onto his cock until you had reached his base. 

You loved when Crowley took control pushing and pulling you to his own rythmn as if you were simply a cock sleeve. You reached under your dress and palmed your clit. 

You moaned and Crowley shuddered feeling the vibrations. 

KNOCK! KNOCK! 

You and Crowley stiffened hearing a knocking on the door. 

"Under my desk!" The headmaster hissed. 

You pulled away and slid under his desk well he pushed his chair forward. 

"Mr. Crowley!" 

Oh of all the people! It had to be Mr. Trein. 

"Come in! Come in!" Crowley called too eagerly. 

You could see him shuffle in his seat trying to allow his erection to go down. If anything it bobbed as Trein entered the room. 

You got a great, horrible, evil idea...

"-i am tired of all my student falling asleep in my class." 

Crowley was honestly dozing off listening to Trein, momentarily forgetting about you. 

Keyword; momentarily. 

He jolted feeling something brush against his thigh. 

"Is something wrong Headmaster?" Trien was suspicious already. 

"Oh, nothing. Just a muscle spasm—continue." 

"Right, well, Floyd Leech has been a delinquent-" 

Crowley felt it again. You seriously weren't—he could feel something warm wrap around his cock. 

You little devil.

Crowley pretended to remain aware of the conversation despite all his awareness being on the hot, wet, mouth currently wrapped around him. 

You were slow and careful to not make too much noise. Trein may be old but he did unfortunately have the hearing of a hawk. 

The eyes of one too. 

This was a dangerous game and you both were enjoying playing. 

The longer the game went on the more harder it was for Crowley to ignore you cockwarming. At times you would stop when he was at the entrance of your throat and just sit there and swallow around him. 

It was torture to Crowley but there was nothing he could do or he could risk getting caught. 

"Yes, Mr. Trein I'll take care of it." Crowley finally said. 

"Thank goodness." Trein huffed, "Goodbye, Headmaster." 

With fluent movements the older man strolled out the door leaving you two alone in the room. 

Crowley quickly pulled you up from under the desk and swiped all the paperwork on his desk onto the floor. He lifted you up and sat you down onto the desk 

"Naughty, naughty girl!" He scolded between rough kisses. 

He could taste himself on your tongue. 

"I can't take it anymore." Crowley pulled your panties down and latched himself onto your neck. 

You moaned feeling his fangs sink into your flesh. When he pulled away he attached himself to your neck again in another spot determined to leave a speckle of hickies as always. 

He shifted your legs to spread wider before sliding his cock inside. You were so wet you didn't need any sort of stretching. 

"Ngh—gurh! So tight! So wet!" Crowley choked. 

He wasted no time in pounding into you. Crowley lowered the straps of your dress revealing your breasts. He latched onto one of your nipples gently sucking and biting on it. 

"Headmaster!" You moaned, "More! More!" 

You gasped feeling his thumb brush your clit. Your toes curled as his hips pounded into yours aiming for your sweet spot. 

You dug your nails into his back. 

Drool spilled past your lips. 

You chanted Crowley's name. 

"I'm gonna cum! Mgh!" Your pussy clenched around Crowley's cock. 

He lowered you down onto the table allowing you only a couple seconds to gather your breaths before he started again. 

"Crowley! Please-wait!" You were overstimulated in the best way possible. 

The desk was shaking and would no doubt cause suspicion. 

"I'm so close, my dear, just a little more!" Crowley moaned. 

You slapped your hands over your mouth feeling a second orgasm approaching. 

Crowley slammed into you one last time and you saw white. 

Your moan was nearly a scream as you squirted. Crowley grit his teeth feeling you milk his cock for all he was worth. 

"You do know...that was the research papers for you way home you just squirted on..."


	5. Kinktober Day 5: Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Leona x reader Public Sex Minor voyuerism) 👀!

It was quite a lovely day out. 

The sun was bright and the birds were chirping their songs. It was early morning on a weekend so it was very rare you saw students staying in the garden. 

You were doing your early morning workout outside in the courtyard. After a nice jog with Jack he left to do weights in the gym well you decided to stay and finish your workout in the courtyard. 

You loved to do yoga cool down stretches; especially since you already were sore from lifting weights yesterday. You walked over to the patch of grass underneath a tree offering plenty of shade 

Tall budding bushes hid the yard patch from most prying eyes so the only way through was a well-hidden slot in the bushes that didn't have branches to step on. 

When you pushed through the leaves you were underneath the tree in the shade. It was so much cooler than being in the direct sunlight. 

Your breaths were heavy and hard as you got to work stretching your arms above your head. You bent downwards and walked your hands across the grass until you felt a satisfying stretch in your back. 

"Hmph. It seems I caught Herbivore in a compromising position." 

You gasped and quickly stood up looking around for the owner of the voice. Finally your eyes settled on Leona laying on his side. 

He had a satisfied grin across his lips scanning you over. You had your hair up into a messy bun allowing sweat to freely drip down your neck and down into the cleavage of your sports bra. 

Those high waisted yoga shorts were incredibly tight leaving none to the imagination.

"Oh? Hello Leona!" You waved, "What are you doing up so early?" 

The lion grumbled, "I was tired of those annoying birds squawking outside my room. So I moved to the courtyard." 

"But...there are birds in the courtyard?" 

As if on cue there was the song of a little bird. 

"Tiny bite-size ones are better than the vultures." Leona grunted stretching out. 

"Well, I hope you don't mind me doing my cool down here?" You asked politely. 

"Not at all," Leona answered cheekily. 

You giggled and began your stretches once again. Leona couldn't help but notice how you seemed to be only doing suggestive positions. 

Not like he was complaining. He was getting a show seeing down your cleavage, hearing the stretch of your yoga shorts holding in the cake that was your ass. 

You sat down and spread your legs all the way out; Leona could feel his cock twitch from that position alone. He was already hard from watching you but to see your legs spread wide open, your skin glistening like glitter, the straight shot down your cleavage. 

It was too tempting for Leona not to take a bite out of this tempting prey. 

"I think your teasing me, Herbivore." Leona growled. 

You hummed innocently but there was a cheeky smile on your lips. Leona beckoned you over with a curl of his finger. You crawled over until you were sitting beside him. 

Before you could so much as blink Leona had you pinned to the grass, below him. 

"Leo—ngh!" His tongue dragged across your neck over your pulse point. 

"You don't think that teasing me was smart now was it?" He asked, his lips still hovering over your skin. 

Your smell was intoxicating. 

It must've been your shampoo or body wash, or perhaps your natural scent but your sweat was enhancing the smell. It stirred his instincts inside him and all he wanted to do was ravage you. 

He bit on your neck and you gasped sharply, quickly slapping your hand over your mouth. 

Leona purred and ground against you. 

"You love when I bite you?" He chuckled, "Do you love when I show I own you?" 

His mouth never left you as he scraped his fangs down to your collarbone where he continued his assault there. 

You whined grinding back up against his hips, digging your nails into the fabric of his wrinkled shirt. 

"Leona—some one will catch us!" You pleaded in a whisper. 

As good as it felt, you couldn't risk being caught and get in huge trouble. 

"No one comes during this time." Leona answered leaving a kiss on the fresh hickey he left. 

His hands traveled up from your waist to the zipper of your sports bra. 

"May I?" He questioned. 

You stared blankly for a couple seconds at his question of consent. You were expecting Leona to tear your clothing off but instead he was ACTUALLY asking if you wanted to go further. 

You nodded, a blush spreading across your face as he slowly pulled the zipper down freeing your breasts. Leona purred and quickly latched onto one suckling and licking on your nipple as if he were a hungry lamb. 

"Leona-!" You squeaked clutching onto his head. 

His other hand was groping your breast kneading and squeezing it. It was clear he had done this before. When he pulled away a string of saliva connected his tongue to your swollen nipple. 

He kissed it softly before dragging his tongue across it slowly sending shivers down your spine. 

Leona descended downwards leaving kisses in his trail until he stopped at the waist band of your shorts.

"You smell delicious..." Leona moaned nuzzling at your pussy. 

He left a gentle kiss over your clothed clit and you shuddered. 

"Please don't tease me!" You whimpered. 

Leona smirked and nibbled on your hip bone, "Make me." 

You wrapped your legs around his neck pulling his face into your core.

Leona grinned and started sucking at the wet spot growing on your yoga shorts. You moaned and threw your head back biting on your hand to keep from moaning out loud. 

The lion chuckled low in his throat at your thrashing. 

"Please...Leona...please more!" You begged.

"More of what? Use your words." Leona rubbed two fingers against your clothed core. 

You squirmed and bucked your hips trying to get him to rub harder. You were afraid to say anything in case someone were to walk by and hear you. 

However the more Leona rubbed and nuzzled your pussy, the more you could care less. 

"Please! Use your fingers and...and your tongue...please!" 

"Good girl." Leona kissed your core. 

He dug his fingers into your waist band and tugged your yoga shorts down. They were so tight on your hips it was a struggle to get them down enough to your thighs.

He pulled your thong down too revealing your bare pussy. 

Leona wasted no time in drinking you up. 

His tongue was not quite rough like sandpaper, it was more like it was rough just enough for your pleasure. 

He slurped and sucked and tongued at your wet slit. His rough thumb rubbed your clit well his mouth, ring and middle finger worked at your pussy. 

You could feel your heart beat in your core growing hotter and hotter. Leona couldn't get enough of you, lapping you up like a melting ice cream cone. You were sweating harder than you were when you were jogging with Jack. 

You could feel the spring behind your belly button tightening. Trying to keep quiet was getting incredibly hard, especially how wet your pussy was. 

The wet slurps from Leona and the wet suction of your fingers weren't much help to keep quiet either. 

"Please don't stop..." You whimpered. 

Leona sucked on your clit one last time and you came hard. Harsh shudders rattled your bones, your abdominal muscles felt sore from how hard you came. 

The lion continued to drink up your cum like it was water. 

"Stop! I can't—" 

Leona pulled out his fingers and licked those too getting every last drop of your nectar. 

"You're surprisingly delicious...for a herbivore." Leona snarked. 

"Already satisfied?" You grinned. 

Leona pulled out his cock, it was dark just like his skin. Instead of barbs like a cat it was ribbed dots. A knot rested at the base of his penis. 

He took some of your juice and rubbed his precum and your juices into his cock. 

"Ready?" 

You nodded and he lined himself up before pushing in. He was struggling to keep pushing in slow. When you clenched you could feel the dots on hai cock rubbing inside you. 

At last his hips connected to yours and he was fully inside. Leona slowly pulled out before pushing back in. Your moans were hard to strangle with your hands. 

Leona hovered above you with his hands beside your head, rocking his hips into yours. 

He was trying to be slow to create less noise but at the same time it was taking the pleasure away. 

"God you're so—tight! And wet!" Leona groaned, "Fuck it!" 

He stopped momentarily to raise your legs onto his hips as he started to pound into you. You threw your head back, tears pouring from your eyes as his cock pistioned right into your g-spot. 

Leona had to bit down into your shoulder to keep his own moans quiet. You could only last a few more of his brutal thrusts before you came with a muffled scream. Leona continued to slam into you, his fingers digging into your hips. 

Sure enough to leave bruises. 

Your stomach curled feeling your orgasm continue. 

It was borderline pleasure and pain. 

At least Leona thrusted in one last time with a throaty moan, biting down on the previous wound on your shoulder. 

This time he drew blood as his fangs sank in. 

Leona pulled out and his white, milky cum poured out like a river. 

"Next time," You wheezed, "You should put your knot in." 

Leona grunted and stretched out beside you allowing his cock to become flaccid again. 

"Only if you wear your yoga pants more often."...

White teeth bit down on glossed lips drawing blood. A red blush was spread across the cheeks beneath narrow green eyes. 

Their tongue licked at the drop of blood savoring in the taste. 

"Incroyable~! Leona senpai~, (Name) senpai~..." 

*(Incroyable: amazing)


	6. Kinktober Day 6: Breeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eels yawn to indicate they want to breathe. Too bad for the reader she doesn't know that and she is awfully tired...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came from @softyswork on Tumblr! An anon sent this in and after I got permission I used it as a prompt cuz...this is hot af.
> 
> I have another Tweels Kinktober fic that will be a sequel to this one. I also TOTALLY want to do one with them in Merfolk form kinktober or not

You were so exhausted. 

It had been a long day of just school work and stress and you needed a stress reliever. 

It was human instinct to naturally find peace in areas of water, which was why people loved to relax in the shower or hang out by the ocean. 

Thankfully, there was a swimming pool available for anyone but mostly Octanville students came here if they couldn't leave campus. It was a very luxurious pool room with an olympic size swimming pool and even a glass roof.

The tiles below the pool water were iredescent creating an interesting glow when the sun—or in this case the moon—shined through. It was late at night so the moon gave an almost mystic, glow to the water. 

Your gaze traveled across the room but it seemed that no one else was there. It made you feel a little more comfortable to hang out here. Usually other students of this all male school seeing you in a swimsuit caused some ruckus. 

You set down your towel and belongings on one of the sunning chairs off the side before shimmying out of your clothes. You had on an ocean foam green bikini that had adorable lace ruffles. 

You failed to notice the soft splash of water as you unbuttoned your shorts and had to wriggle your hips to get them off your legs. 

You bent down to pick up the shorts, "Shrimp-chan is giving us quite a show~!" 

A startled shriek rocketed past your lips. You whipped around and discovered two sea creatures with hetero eyes were peering from above the pool edge. 

It took your exhausted brain far too long to recognize it was the eel twins Floyd and Jade but in their eel form. You sighed and folded your clothing before heading over to the pool side. 

They moved away allowing you to sit down on the ledge. 

"Isn't this great brother! Shrimp-chan is here!" Floyd chuckled causing his ear fins to flap with joy. You couldn't help but giggle too, although your eyes spoke the truth about your exhaustion. 

"Are you alright (Name)?" Jade suddenly asked changing the mood. 

You turned to the more serious brother and saw he showed slight concern from the slightest downward curl of his lips. 

"Is it that noticeable?" You grimaced touching the dark circles under your eyes. 

"Shrimpy hasn't been sleeping well?" 

You groaned rubbing your eyes feeling a yawn bubbling in your chest. 

"Sorry, I'm just..." Before you could stop yourself a yawn slipped out, "Really tired." 

You blinked away the tears from yawning and saw the two were staring at you with wide eyes. Floyd was the first to react, with a quick snatch of your ankles you were pulled into the water. 

You quickly surfaced but were suddenly pushed against the scratchy, concrete pool lining. There was no doubt your back was scratched and lightly bleeding. 

On the other side was Floyd's completely smooth and slimy skin press against you. His face hovered dangerously close to yours and his nails digging into your shoulders. 

"I didn't know you were so dirty-minded Shrimp-chan~!" Floyd cooed against your neck. 

You shuddered feeling his long, pointed tongue trace your juggular.

"Wh-wha?" You were struggling to hold back a mix between a moan and another yawn. 

"Such a dirty, human you are~" 

"Floyd," Jade spoke up. 

Both your attention turned to the more serious brother who was looking away with a slight blush tinting his pale aquamarine cheeks. 

"I don't think she meant it." He finished. 

"Meant what?" You asked but another yawn escaped after. 

Floyd softly wailed in confusion at the mixed signals you were giving off. 

"You see, when a female eel wishes to...mate, they yawn." Jade explained. 

A squeak escaped your lips as you slapped your hands over your lips. 

"N-No! I don't...well I mean...you guys are handsome..." You closed your mouth to quit your rambling. 

You couldn't deny that the eel twins were incredibly handsome, even in their mereel form. They had toned stomachs and were still rather lanky. 

In your eyes, they were as tempting as sirens. 

"So you don't want to mate?" Floyd whined. 

You shuddered as his fingers traced the halter strap until he found the clip to let it go. 

"Well I-" Jade peeked interest at your stuttering, a red flush passing your face. 

"N-Now isn't the time. It's very...wow curfew. And pool...and sex in a pool is dangerous ya know? Sex in bed is more appropriate-" 

Floyd leaned down and gently silenced you with a soft kiss. Jade did the same when his brother pulled away. 

"Let us know when the time is right Shrimp-chan and we'll make sure you feel really good." Floyd dirty-talked in your ear. 

A bright red blush traveled across your cheeks and nose. You pushed them away and ran to the stairs, climbing out of the pool. You ran across the tile floor slipping and falling a couple times. 

"Doesn't Shrimpy know it's not good to run with wet feet?" Floyd asked, cackling. 

You snatched all your clothing and continued to run out the door. 

"We'll be ready Shrimp-chan~!" Floyd called just before you burst out the exit...

The next day you were so incredibly tired. As soon as you got back to your room you masturbated in the shower wondering how the eels must feel like to pump you full of their cum. 

The three fingers in your pussy were unsatisfying but they got the job done. You groaned in the realization.you wanted to be bred by them. 

Not actually become pregnant but to feel their cum deep inside you, hearing them whisper such lewd dirty talk about breeding. 

You had to go a few more rounds before crawling into bed. Sleeping once again alluded you as wet dreams of the eels haunted you...

Your friends Ace, Deuce, and Jack decided it would be a good idea to take you to the Monstro Lounge for dinner. You could barely stay awake having to lean against your arm to keep your head up. 

You rubbed your eyes and yawned, just as a certain eel was coming your way. 

"Shrimp-chan~!" You cried out as a pair of long arms wrapped around you. 

Why did you have to be at the end of the booth?

He chuckled in your ear so quiet no one else could hear, "You're such a bad girl for thinking now would be a good time. I am working," 

You tensed and a blush traveled across your face. Floyd pulled away and eagerly got everyone's orders. 

"Are you alright (Name)?" Jack asked noticing your blushing face. 

"Nuthin's wrong!" You blurted.

However you couldn't help but feel your honey pot become slick from heat. Jade and Floyd returned with your orders. You suddenly got a wicked idea and let out a long yawn slip out. 

Jade was rather well at hiding it but you could see his cock twitch underneath the fabric. The twins gave you a knowing look before leaving to fullfil more orders. 

Everytime they passed by or glanced your way you yawned, rallying them up for later. At last it was closing time and Azul and the twins were shooing every one out. 

Just as you were about to leave two hands grabbed onto each arm. You were suddenly pulled back and into a private room.

You were thrown onto a plush couch that was more of a bed than a couch.   
The door lock clicked signalling you were locked into your doom. A heavy weight pinned you down onto the couch, when you opened your eyes it was Floyd hovering above you. 

"What was that all about Shrimp-chan?" He asked sounding displeased but his hard on pressing into you was anything else. 

"I am really tired!" You answered, but all three of you knew that was the half-baked truth. 

"You don't understand how difficult it is to do a task well you are horny. Perhaps we can dish out a fitting punishment later, right now we must fullfil our darling's needs~" Jade purred. 

Floyd chuckled and made quick work of your skirt. He tugged it down your legs and then off and over his shoulder. 

Both eels chuckled seeing your lace panties strangely matched their hair with a thick black stripe on the sides. 

With out a moment to waste he bit down hard on your left hip bone. You cried out feeling his sharp teeth dig deep into your skin. 

"You make such lovely nosies." Jade purred against your ear. 

Floyd pulled away leaving behind deep markings that were sure to be permanent. 

"Shrimp-chan is so cute!" Floyd giggled running his hands down your legs. 

He dragged his hands back up your legs before arriving to your panties already soaked. Floyd easily pulled them down and you squeaked feeling a rush of cool air brush past. 

"You're so eager to be bred!" Floyd grinned. 

"Please..." You moaned bucking your hips. 

Floyd pulled down his pants revealing his long, thin cock that was dripping wet with precum. 

"We'll pump you full of our cum~!" Floyd wailed. 

He suddenly pushed the tip in and you gasped. 

"Shrimpy is accepting me so easily brother~!" 

You glanced over to the forgotten eel twin to discover he was stroking his equally long member. His eyes twinkled with lust and a smirk was on his lips. 

Floyd was slow and careful as he sunk himself into you. 

"You're so wet and tight Shrimpy~!" Floyd moaned. 

He didn't even wait for you to adjust before he started moving. Floyd started off tough and fast, brutally. 

"I'm going to make sure you are bred so we'll! So full of out eggs!" Floyd moaned. 

You were suddenly pulled into a kiss by Jade. It was only soft for a few seconds before he was cramming his long tongue down your throat swallowing your moans for more. 

"I'm gunna cum!" Floyd announced, snapping his hips even faster. 

You were struggling to stay on the couch with how rough he was thrusting. 

"F-Floyd-! Slow down!" You pleaded when Jade pulled away to let you breathe. 

He quickly pulled you back in but the twin brother did not heed your pleas. You wailed feeling his tip kissing against your cervix. 

One, two, three more thrusts and you came crying out Floyd's name. 

"Ahhh~! I'm going to bury my seed in Shrimp-chan~!" Floyd pushed against your cervix as he finally came. 

You could feel his sperm gush inside you. It seemed like he would never stop until you were sure you were full of his cum. Floyd was at least slow and gentle as he pulled out. 

Cum drooled from your lips onto the couch. 

"Now, now, we can't have any of that!" Jade scooped up his brothers cum and pushed it back into you with a satisfying squelch of wetness. 

As soon as his fingers pulled out Jade flipped you into your belly and lifted your hips up. 

"Jade~!" You wailed feeling him stuff you full of his cock. 

"My—you are quite tight!" The twin gasped. 

"Clean me up," Floyd ordered hovering his semi-flaccid cock before you. 

You were already exhausted and overstimulated, you couldn't understand how Floyd was nearly all ready to go again.

Jade started thrusting and the sound was so fucking filthy. He was using his brothers cum as lube to fuck you to oblivion. Floyd guided you to his cock by your head and you eagerly swallowed him. 

When Jade hit your cervix you moaned around his cock causing Floyd to whine. 

"Shrimp-chan is eating me right up~! It feels so good!" The eel moaned. 

"She feels so tight, and wet brother—ngh! She'll be swollen with our children in no time!" Jade groaned. 

He picked up the pace of his hips at the thought, Floyd's cum was leaking out from your pussy in large, white globs. 

"Fuck! Fuck! I'm going to cum!" Jade groaned softly. 

With one last deep, grinding thrust you felt his seed spill inside you. Jade kept thrusting and reached down to rub your clit. 

You whined and moaned around Floyd's cock sending the eel into his own orgasm. 

He pulled away showering your face with cum. 

"Shrimp-Chan looks so cute in my cum!" Floyd grinned. 

The wet slapping of Jade's cock deep in your overused pussy and his fingers rubbing your clit was too much. 

You came hard, the scream in your throat was quenched by your violent shuddering. Your arms collapsed and you collapsed onto the couch. 

Jade pulled out and a waterfall of cum gushed from your pussy onto the couch. 

Azul would have to clean that up later—wouldn't be the first time. You breathed heavy, your legs numb and your pelvis sore. 

"I think Shrimp-chan needs more of our cum~!" Floyd purred. 

"Since she was so naughty to let all of it spill out." Jade added. 

You felt Floyd's tongue against your swollen lips. 

"We have this room all night long~!"

Thank god eel sperm is not compatible with humans...


	7. Kinktober Day 7: Breast Fetish

After a long day Riddle loves to just lay in bed with you and rest on your chest...

You could always tell when Riddle was stressed out. 

His jaw would be clenched tight, his hands curled by his side. 

The way how his steel gray eyes were as sharp as knives. 

His swords were always sharp and he either spoke low or loudly depending on the topic. 

Whenever anyone saw the telltale signs they would stay right out of the dorm leaders way. Only you and Trey could possibly calm him down, especially on this bad of a day. 

You were lounging on your bed mindlessly scrolling through Magicam. 

There was a stern knock that came from your door. 

You knew this was coming. 

"Come in!" You called. 

The door knob clicked and sure enough Riddle stepped in. His silver eyes were narrower than usual, aimed at the floor, constantly blinking. 

His shoulders were tense and stiff and you could see his hand on the knob squeezing it tightly. He shut the door behind him before locking it. 

You pulled yourself up to rest your back against the headboard. 

"What happened?" You voice was so soft, so motherly. 

A sob escaped the boy's chest, hard enough his shoulders jumped. He wandered over to your bed side and you pulled him into a hug. 

His head rested on your breasts well your legs straddled his abdomen. His arms wrapped around your abdomen tightly, holding onto your like a child to a teddy bear. Riddle sniffled as he nuzzled your sternum, his ear against your heart beat. He enjoyed the slow. soothing rhythm of your heart. He pressed his lips to your sternum leaving a gentle kiss. 

He traveled along the collar of your tank top to your collar bone where he nibbled and sucked there. Riddle grabbed at the hem of your shirt and started to yank it up. You willingly lifted your arms allowing him slide it over your head. Your breasts bounced at being released, your nipples peaked and throbbing. Riddle nuzzled and pawed at your breasts, gently massaging and groping them. 

"Riddle...I can tell your stressed out...my poor baby boy..." You moaned. 

"I am...mommy." You could feel your pussy gush at hearing him call you that. 

Riddle nuzzled your breast grinding his hips against the mattress below him. He placed a nipple in his mouth and gently suckled and licked at it. The red head wasn't being rough--no this was considered this soothing to both parties. 

To rest his head against your chest, suckling on your nipples softly. It reminded him of the childhood he never had. Just to feel the comfort and love and intimacy. 

He was thinking of asking Crewel for a potion to make it possible for you to lactate. Riddle was curious what the taste of your breast milk could be like. 

Although your nipples were not giving off any milk, he was still satisfied with just suckling on them. You stroked his head softly, moaning when you felt his teeth gently bite down. 

His other hand was kneading your breast slowly like a kitten would for milk from their mother. He pulled away just long enough for his tongue to slowly stroke across your nipple drawing a long moan from you. 

"My sweet...my sweet baby boy~!" You gasped, throwing your head back. 

Riddle suddenly pulled off with a loud pop and released a gurgled moan, his cock spraying cum onto the mattress below, and even on your belly. 

"I-I'm so sorry mommy...I came without your permission..." Riddle sniffled, honestly sounding upset. 

You pulled his face towards yours in a gentle, wet kiss. Saliva drooled past Riddle's lips, his mouth overproducing saliva from suckling. 

"You needed it baby boy." You suddenly flipped Riddle over so he was on his back. 

You straddled him. 

"Just let me take care of you..." You leaned down and gently pressed a soft kiss to his nipple causing the boy to blush. 

You wriggled down your booty shorts and panties revealing your wet pussy. 

Sopping wet, you coated your fingers with your juices to stroke Riddle's small, adorable cock. 

Riddle groaned and grabbed at your hanging breasts gently playing them like stress balls. His pale face was flushed from ear to ear, drool dripping down his swollen, strawberry red lips. 

"You look so beautiful my baby boy." You whispered stroking his cock nice and slow. 

You twisted when you reached his head knowing it got him hard and aching real quick. It didn't take long for Riddle to come to complete hardness. 

"You ready?" You asked. 

Riddle nodded, not trusting his panting voice to speak. 

You sunk down and moaned feeling his length sink in. Riddle let out the most delicious gasping moan. Hearts dotted your eyes as you leaned over causing Riddle's cock to sink in deeper. Your breasts hung in Riddle's face, your hands on his fragile shoulders. The wet, sloppy noise echoed the room amongst your gasping and moans. 

"Mommy! I'm gunna cum!" Riddle moaned, releasing your breasts just long enough to speak. 

"Not yet baby!" You gasped. 

You reached down and rubbed at your clit. 

"Please-! Ngh! Please-! Please! Please! Mommy!" Riddle moaned. 

"Cum baby boy!" 

"Nyaa~!" 

Riddle let out the most adorable sound as he moaned between your breasts. His cum sprayed deep, and heavy inside you. 

The clenching of your core milked him for all he was worth.

"So good...so good.." You moaned. 

You pulled his flaccid cock out causing cum to drool down between your legs. You slumped down onto the bed and Riddle followed cuddling up to you. 

Despite being sweaty, you both just wanted to cuddle. Changing the bed and showering could wait. Riddle nuzzled at your breasts again as he closed his eyes. 

"Feel better baby boy?" You asked, stroking his hair. 

He nodded. 

"Thank you...Mommy..."...


	8. Kinktober Day 8: Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chenya catches the reader masturbating and punishes her in the most Chenya way possible... 

Having Chenya as a boyfriend is rather...difficult. 

Not only is he mischievous, but he's a mischievous kinky bastard. He never did anything that wasn't against your consent, but what he thought up was always kinky as all hell. 

Especially for punishments...

You were feeling really horny but every time you tried to call Chenya he wouldn't answer. He was probably busy with something, but then again he liked to show up when you least expected it. 

Yet the more you waited the more you just wanted to get your rocks off. You were laying on your bed rubbing your thighs together excessively. 

There was a mutual rule you and Chenya shared—no masturbating without permission of the other. You sent another message begging Chenya to let you or just to show up. 

He didn't. 

Just the fact that you knew you couldn't just masturbate made you wetter. 

"Fuck it." You tossed your phone onto the bed and stormed over to your drawer. 

Inside you kept all your toys in your panties drawer. You looked through them all before deciding on the dildo with the rabbit ears for your clit. 

You stripped down naked before climbing into your bed, resting on your knees. You lubed up the dildo before placing it at your entrance.

It slid right in all the way up to your g-spot. It wasn't as filling as Chenya, but it was enough for now. You grabbed the remote and turned it onto the lowest setting. 

You gasped and threw your head back, rising up and down slowly. Your heart pounded in your chest knowing that if Chenya found out you'd be in trouble. 

You failed to notice your phone buzz on your nightstand. Your breasts bounced as you went harder onto it. 

"Fuck—Chenya!" You moaned. 

You leaned forward and ground against the cock, rolling your hips. You could feel the tip poking out from underneath your skin when you rolled your hips just right. 

"Chenya~" You moaned, "More! I need..." 

You started to bounce again, freely moaning. You brought the vibrations up another level and moaned, curling your fingers into the sheets. 

The nub cupping your clit was pushing you closer to the edge. The wet, sloppy noises of your pussy gliding across it. 

You pinched your nipple well the other massaged your other breast. Your thighs burned from going at it for so long so you started to grind your clit against the nubs. 

"Chenya...ngh..it feels so good! So good!" You could practically hear that strange, cackling laugh of his. 

"Ohh~?" 

You stiffened. Hands were cupping your breasts over yours guiding your palms how to massage and roll your nipples. 

"Fu-Chenya?!" You gasped. 

You felt fangs and lips dragging against your shoulder, "Yes, my sweet tart?" 

"Nyaa? Have you been a bad kitty~?" 

There was a drag in his voice signaling you were in trouble. 

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't-" 

Before you could make an excuse you felt him pinch your nipple hard enough to hurt. You yelped and he chuckled. 

One of his floating hands reached for the remote and turned the vibrator on max. 

"Chenya!" You shrieked. 

He grabbed underneath your legs and raised them up spreading them wider. You could tell he was mad, he wasn't gentle as he shoved you down onto the artificial cock. His hips were grinding against your rear. 

It was way too fast and way too hard, knocking the breath out of you every time. 

"Chenya! Please—it's too much! It's too much!" 

"Nyaaa~? But isn't this what you wanted?" He purred. 

"I'm going to cum!" You whined. 

"Not yet~" He said with that evil grin. 

"Please! Ngh-nah-fu-! Please! Chenya! Oh! Chenya!" 

You needed to cum. You were going to cum either way. When you tried to hold back your walls clenched harder and made things worse. 

"Cum, cum for meooww~" 

You nearly screamed as you finally came, squirting all over the bed. When you tried to reach down to pull it out Chenya gathered your hands in his own floating ones. 

You squirmed and bucked trying to get away from the over stimulating vibrations. Chenya wouldn't let you go until you came a second time in a twitching, melting puddle. 

Chenya leaned over and kissed and nuzzled your cheek. 

"I love nyuuu~!"...

You were sitting in the library with Riddle, Trey, and Cater writing down study notes from your text book. It had been a week since Chenya caught you and you knew the bastard stretched out his punishments. 

If he caught you misbehaving he loved to put full effort in to make you see stars. If anything the punishments he gave made you just want to go misbehave again. 

You felt something brush against your leg. Probably just a gust of wind. The last thing you needed was to get distracted from your studies. Mr. Crewel promised that the test would be difficult. 

You felt another brush against your leg. 

This time you were sure it wasn't your imagination, yet there was no one sitting near you. 

Riddle and Trey were hunched over a journal doing their own studying. Cater was on the opposite end of you at the end of the table with his feet up, his thumbs tapping wildly on his phone. 

A soft gasp escaped your lips—no, it wasn't a gust of wind, this time you were sure it was a tongue. 

An all too familiar feeling tongue. 

Your face heat up as you felt the tongue again leaving a long trail on your inner thigh. 

"(Name), are you alright?" Trey asked. 

You jumped and looked up to see the trio was looking at you odd. You went to speak and the tongue brushed against your panties. 

Dammit, you should've worn tights! 

"I-I'm fine. Just, frustrated." You answered. 

When they returned to their own business, you glanced down. Sure enough Chenya's floating head was looking up at you with that oh so big, cheshire grin. 

He stuck out his tongue at you. 

Bastard. 

He kept eye contact with you as he dragged his tongue across your slit. A hand formed to pull your parties down to your knees. 

He continued to lap at you like a kitten would to milk. You kept your head low, a hand pushing his head closer well the other mindlessly wrote. 

He suckled on your clit and a moan slipped past your lips. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Riddle questioned. 

"Yeah, yeah, just...girl cramps." You lIed with an awkward smile. 

The trio didn't question further just nodding in understanding. That damn cat continued to make out with your pussy. 

It was getting harder to keep your breathing and moans away every passing minute. At this point you were just tapping your pencil against the notebook, biting your lower lip. 

"(Name), if your cramps are hurting you that bad, maybe you should go to the nurse," Trey recommended.

"It's fine. I've dealt with—with worse." You whimpered, squeezing your legs around Chenya's head. 

You were close. 

His hands squeezed your thighs as you felt your abdomen tighten. 

"Fuck-" 

You came hard, shudders wracking your body. You leaned over pressing your head to the table to hide your expressions of pleasure. Your legs shook and trembled. 

You opened your eyes and saw Chenya wink before he vanished. 

"(Name)," Trey's hand gently cupped your shoulder, "I'm going to take you to the nurse. You look like you're going to faint." 

"'M-'m fine." You spoke softly, your core walls were still trembling from the orgasm. 

Trey gave you a firm look and took you by the arm lifting you out your seat. You could feel your cum drizzle down your legs and you could only hope no one else saw it. 

Trey scooped you up seeing how you could barely from how much your legs trembled. When you glanced behind Trey's shoulder you could see Chenya floating with a wide grin. 

Bastard....  
Having Chenya as a boyfriend is rather...difficult. 

Not only is he mischievous, but he's a mischievous kinky bastard. He never did anything that wasn't against your consent, but what he thought up was always kinky as all hell. 

Especially for punishments...

You were feeling really horny but every time you tried to call Chenya he wouldn't answer. He was probably busy with something, but then again he liked to show up when you least expected it. 

Yet the more you waited the more you just wanted to get your rocks off. You were laying on your bed rubbing your thighs together excessively. 

There was a mutual rule you and Chenya shared—no masturbating without permission of the other. You sent another message begging Chenya to let you or just to show up. 

He didn't. 

Just the fact that you knew you couldn't just masturbate made you wetter. 

"Fuck it." You tossed your phone onto the bed and stormed over to your drawer. 

Inside you kept all your toys in your panties drawer. You looked through them all before deciding on the dildo with the rabbit ears for your clit. 

You stripped down naked before climbing into your bed, resting on your knees. You lubed up the dildo before placing it at your entrance.

It slid right in all the way up to your g-spot. It wasn't as filling as Chenya, but it was enough for now. You grabbed the remote and turned it onto the lowest setting. 

You gasped and threw your head back, rising up and down slowly. Your heart pounded in your chest knowing that if Chenya found out you'd be in trouble. 

You failed to notice your phone buzz on your nightstand. Your breasts bounced as you went harder onto it. 

"Fuck—Chenya!" You moaned. 

You leaned forward and ground against the cock, rolling your hips. You could feel the tip poking out from underneath your skin when you rolled your hips just right. 

"Chenya~" You moaned, "More! I need..." 

You started to bounce again, freely moaning. You brought the vibrations up another level and moaned, curling your fingers into the sheets. 

The nub cupping your clit was pushing you closer to the edge. The wet, sloppy noises of your pussy gliding across it. 

You pinched your nipple well the other massaged your other breast. Your thighs burned from going at it for so long so you started to grind your clit against the nubs. 

"Chenya...ngh..it feels so good! So good!" You could practically hear that strange, cackling laugh of his. 

"Ohh~?" 

You stiffened. Hands were cupping your breasts over yours guiding your palms how to massage and roll your nipples. 

"Fu-Chenya?!" You gasped. 

You felt fangs and lips dragging against your shoulder, "Yes, my sweet tart?" 

"Nyaa? Have you been a bad kitty~?" 

There was a drag in his voice signaling you were in trouble. 

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't-" 

Before you could make an excuse you felt him pinch your nipple hard enough to hurt. You yelped and he chuckled. 

One of his floating hands reached for the remote and turned the vibrator on max. 

"Chenya!" You shrieked. 

He grabbed underneath your legs and raised them up spreading them wider. You could tell he was mad, he wasn't gentle as he shoved you down onto the artificial cock. His hips were grinding against your rear. 

It was way too fast and way too hard, knocking the breath out of you every time. 

"Chenya! Please—it's too much! It's too much!" 

"Nyaaa~? But isn't this what you wanted?" He purred. 

"I'm going to cum!" You whined. 

"Not yet~" He said with that evil grin. 

"Please! Ngh-nah-fu-! Please! Chenya! Oh! Chenya!" 

You needed to cum. You were going to cum either way. When you tried to hold back your walls clenched harder and made things worse. 

"Cum, cum for meooww~" 

You nearly screamed as you finally came, squirting all over the bed. When you tried to reach down to pull it out Chenya gathered your hands in his own floating ones. 

You squirmed and bucked trying to get away from the over stimulating vibrations. Chenya wouldn't let you go until you came a second time in a twitching, melting puddle. 

Chenya leaned over and kissed and nuzzled your cheek. 

"I love nyuuu~!"...

You were sitting in the library with Riddle, Trey, and Cater writing down study notes from your text book. It had been a week since Chenya caught you and you knew the bastard stretched out his punishments. 

If he caught you misbehaving he loved to put full effort in to make you see stars. If anything the punishments he gave made you just want to go misbehave again. 

You felt something brush against your leg. Probably just a gust of wind. The last thing you needed was to get distracted from your studies. Mr. Crewel promised that the test would be difficult. 

You felt another brush against your leg. 

This time you were sure it wasn't your imagination, yet there was no one sitting near you. 

Riddle and Trey were hunched over a journal doing their own studying. Cater was on the opposite end of you at the end of the table with his feet up, his thumbs tapping wildly on his phone. 

A soft gasp escaped your lips—no, it wasn't a gust of wind, this time you were sure it was a tongue. 

An all too familiar feeling tongue. 

Your face heat up as you felt the tongue again leaving a long trail on your inner thigh. 

"(Name), are you alright?" Trey asked. 

You jumped and looked up to see the trio was looking at you odd. You went to speak and the tongue brushed against your panties. 

Dammit, you should've worn tights! 

"I-I'm fine. Just, frustrated." You answered. 

When they returned to their own business, you glanced down. Sure enough Chenya's floating head was looking up at you with that oh so big, cheshire grin. 

He stuck out his tongue at you. 

Bastard. 

He kept eye contact with you as he dragged his tongue across your slit. A hand formed to pull your parties down to your knees. 

He continued to lap at you like a kitten would to milk. You kept your head low, a hand pushing his head closer well the other mindlessly wrote. 

He suckled on your clit and a moan slipped past your lips. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Riddle questioned. 

"Yeah, yeah, just...girl cramps." You lIed with an awkward smile. 

The trio didn't question further just nodding in understanding. That damn cat continued to make out with your pussy. 

It was getting harder to keep your breathing and moans away every passing minute. At this point you were just tapping your pencil against the notebook, biting your lower lip. 

"(Name), if your cramps are hurting you that bad, maybe you should go to the nurse," Trey recommended.

"It's fine. I've dealt with—with worse." You whimpered, squeezing your legs around Chenya's head. 

You were close. 

His hands squeezed your thighs as you felt your abdomen tighten. 

"Fuck-" 

You came hard, shudders wracking your body. You leaned over pressing your head to the table to hide your expressions of pleasure. Your legs shook and trembled. 

You opened your eyes and saw Chenya wink before he vanished. 

"(Name)," Trey's hand gently cupped your shoulder, "I'm going to take you to the nurse. You look like you're going to faint." 

"'M-'m fine." You spoke softly, your core walls were still trembling from the orgasm. 

Trey gave you a firm look and took you by the arm lifting you out your seat. You could feel your cum drizzle down your legs and you could only hope no one else saw it. 

Trey scooped you up seeing how you could barely from how much your legs trembled. When you glanced behind Trey's shoulder you could see Chenya floating with a wide grin. 

Bastard....


	9. Kinktober Day 9: Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is going through his heat in the heat cabin Crowley designed for the Savanaclaw students. You accidentally walk in on him masturbating and you decide to help him through it.

Jack so hated this time of the year. 

For an entire week he would struggle with his heats. Using his hands and toys usually got the job done but this heat was especially bad. 

As always he got to spend this time in a heat cabin especially designed for when students go into heat. 

Poor Jack no matter how hard he tried, could not achieve orgasm. He used his hand until his arm grew tired. He stroked himself with a flashlight for an hour but still no relief. 

He even used a vibrating butt plug as a last ditch effort but it only brought him to tears of frustrating leaking. His mind ran to you—his crush. 

Your soft hair, your doll-like eyes, your lips. Oh what he wouldn't do to have those lips moaning around his cock. Your breasts heaving as you ground yourself on his cock.m

Jack bit his fist. 

No, no he shouldn't be thinking these thoughts! You were a close friend—he couldn't soil your friendship just because he wanted to bury his knot. 

But what about that sexy ass that he wanted to grope and feel. Those thighs that he wished to be smothered with. 

Jack whimpered as he rutted his cock against the mattress. He needed to cum—he needed you. 

He needed you so bad. 

He was going to go insane if he didn't—there was a knock on the door. 

Strange, the heat cabin was hidden in the forest meant for complete privacy from the outside world. And if anyone heard his howling and whimpers they should've ran scared. 

"Jack?" 

No. 

The wolf grit his teeth in a low growl. 

Please, not you! 

Not you! 

His instincts were screaming at him—your smell—your smell was so good. 

He whimpered. 

"Jack?! Are you alright? You sound in pain!" You cried. 

"G-Go away!" He called. 

His cock throbbed at the sound of your voice alone. 

Precut squirted from his tip and he felt his anus drip; his knot swelled. 

"Jack! I came because there was a weird smell. What's going on? Are you okay?" 

"Leave now!" He roared. 

He wanted to hear you call his name in pleasure as he pushes his knot into you.

"Jack...I'm concerned...please let me help you." 

His hormones were screaming at him. He needed you. He needed you so bad. Jack felt like he blacked out as he ran to the door and pulled you in. 

He slammed you against the door and attacked your lips.

"Your smell..." He growled against your throat, "You smell...so good x

"Jack...Crowley told me...he told you were in heat?" You panted.

"Yes...yes...I need you. I need you so bad."

"I know you do. That's why I'm here baby. I'll help you through this."

"But I might hurt you..." You pecked Jack on his cheek.

Just the feeling of your lips against his skin caused the fire in his belly to grow stronger.

"You would never hurt me Jack. Not in a bad way. Now get on the bed." You ordered.

Jack shuddered.

You were taking control?

He obeyed sitting on the bed well you wandered over to his toy collection. His slick still covered most of the toys.

You took the fleshlight and examined it, storming it up and down in the air.

"Oh? Are you excited?" You giggled.

Jack was confused until he realized there was a thumping behind him; his tail was wagging. The wolf blushed and looked away.

You snatched his face in your hand forcing him to look at you.

"Don't look away from me!" You snapped.

Jack whined, his ears falling flat against his head. You slowly knelt down and he followed your gaze. His cock was still out in the open, fully erect and waiting for your attention. You picked up the lube Jack had carelessly thrown in the floor earlier and lubed the inside of the fleshlight.

"(N-Name)...please..."

You shushed him as you placed the fleshlight at the tip of his cock. You sunk the fleshlight down and Jack shamelessly moaned.

"Does this feel good?" You purred.

A sob escaped from Jack's chest, it felt so much better when you did it. You were slow but rough, twisting in the way up and down.

He knew he wouldn't last long.

"Cum." You ordered.

Jack threw his head back and howled, cum spraying endlessly onto your face.

You stood up leaning over him so your cum covered face was dangerously close to his.

"Clean me up," You ordered.

Jack didn't waste no time and started to lap at your cheeks for every last drop of his own cum. When he was done you shoved your fingers into his mouth.

"Get them nice and wet, I have to prepare myself for you."

Jack shuddered feeling his cock swell with cum again. His mouth was already incredibly slick with saliva receptors overproducing from his heat.

When you were satisfied your fingers were wet enough you pulled out your fingers.

You wiggled down your leggings and panties before kicking them off. You turned around and bent over spreading your legs.

"Do you like what you see?" Jack groaned with a violent shudder.

Your pussy was wet, your juices dripping down your thighs. Oh, how he wanted to leave bites and kisses on those thighs.

"You aren't allowed to touch." You ordered.

Your hand reached between and shoved two fingers into your hole. The moan you released was unholy as you slid them in and out slowly.

"Fuck-" Jack growled.

You spread your finger allowing him to see deep in you. Your wet walls squeezing around your fingers.

"Please...let me me touch you." Jack shuddered.

"No." You ordered.

Jack whimpered but kept his hands on his lap, his claws digging into his thighs. His hormones were screaming, his blood was boiling at your moans and gasps.

You shrieked as next thing you knew you were on the bed. Jack shoved his tongue into your pussy desperately lapping and sucking like a man dying of thirst.

"Jack!" You moaned.

"You taste so good!" He growled sending jolts down your spine.

His claws digged into your thighs causing bruises and scratches. But the pin-pricks of pain just added to your pleasure. Knowing that Jack was going hog wild because you had teased him too much.

"Jack! Jack!" You pushed his head away before you could cum.

"I want to ride your knot, give me your knot." You moaned into his mouth.

Jack broke the kiss, "I don't...I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't hurt me. I'm well stretched out, just give it to me~! Nyaa~!" You went cross eyed.

Jack pushed his cock into your wet, dripping core. It was thick and large causing you to really stretch.

"Fuck! Nyaa~! Ngh. Fuck. Jack. You're so big!"

At last Jack arrived to his knot and stopped allowing you to adjust. Once you said so he started moving his hips hard and fast and deep.

The bed slammed against the wall causing the paintings to rattle.

"Fuck! Fuck! You're so tight!" Jack growled into your neck.

He suckled on a spot before biting down and soothing it with a lick. You wrapped your legs around his hips pushing him in deeper.

"I'm going to cum!" Jack announced.

"Cum with me." You gasped.

Just a few more thrusts and Jack's swollen knot slipped into you lo king him in. His cum never seemed to stop flowing.

"H-How long until your knot swells down?" You moaned.

Jack blushed and looked away.

"It will uh, it will take an...hour or so."

"An hour?" You gasped.

"Sorry." Jack tried to shift to get comfortable but instead a shudder wracked his body.

If he moved just the slightest more cum would spray out.

"At least we can cuddle." You sighed.

"You do know I have an entire week of this?" Jack shyly said.

You chuckled and kissed his lips,

"I know~"...


	10. Kinktober Day 10: Jealous Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rook doesn't get jealous easily but when he finds you flirting with Leona, you become the prey

Rook could feel his blood boiling.

The urge to turn that damn lion into a blanket was strong. The small butterfly knife placed in his boot seemed to be stabbing at him.

Just like that sharp toothed grin Leona aimed at you. You were standing with your back against the wall, Leona had his hand beside your head leaning above you.

You seemed to pay no midn to his flirtatious advances--because you knew it would tease Rook. He could see it in your body language, how you seemed so relax, your gaze occasionally searching for him.

You little devil.

So...if you wanted to play games, then Rook would play your game...

"Rook! Please! Slow down!" You gasped.

Rook pulled away from yet another bruise he sucked upon your neck. At this point it would be impossible to hide the statement necklace of bruises.

The hunter's hips were slamming into yours at a brutal place. There was nothing you could with your wrists expertly tied with rope behind your back.

Rook.had your hips raised with your legs wrapped around his as he pounded into you.

"Nyaa~! Rook! Ah! Rook please!"

"Non! You know what you did wrong! You naughty little devil!" He smirked.

His non-dominant hand slithered from your hip to wrap around your neck. His fingers were pressing against the bruises already there adding the pain to the lack of oxygen.

"Leona-AH! Leona was just--just being nice! Nyaa~!" You shrieked feeling him hit your g-spot directly.

"You dirty little minx! I can't believe you would be so unloyal to me!"

You were so overstimulated it was borderline painful having already came two times without a break. Your core muscles hurt but it was so worth it.

"Rook...please..." You whimpered.

"He was trying to steal you away! The lion! Trying to steal my treasure!" He growled hitting even harder.

You saw stars in your vision as you came, clenching hard over Rook's cock. The hunter bit into your shoulder hard enough to draw blood as he fell off the edge with you. Rook called out your name as he came deep inside you.

"I can't believe...you got jealous...over Leona..." You panted.

Rook was gentle as he undid the rope around your wrists. He took both in his hands and left gentle kisses from your finger tips to your wrists where marks from the rope where dug in your skin.

"I feel my blood boil seeing that predator trying to intimidate you." Rook snarled.

You were concerned by his anger until his face softened with the sigh he released. His eyes softened as he gazed at you.

"Are you alright darling?"

You loved the aftercare session with Rook. He would make sure to leave kisses every were across your body. Across your cheeks, your neck, your hands, your shoulders--anywhere his lips could reach.

After he drew you a warm bath to allow you to decompress.

"You are so beautiful covered in my markings of love." Rook purred against your ear.

You pressed a kiss against his lips,  
"I don't mind as long as they are from you..."....


	11. Kinktober Day 11: Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little to no plot chapter of the reader dressed as Little Red Riding Hood fucking a Kitsune Kalim outside

The party was wild with everyone showing up in costumes themed to their dorm.

Only there was two dorm heads missing-- Kalim of Scarabia and you of Ramshackle Dorm.

Kalim mewled feeling your tongue press onto his rim. Your hand jerked the base of his tail like a cock well the other had two fingers bruised deep in his boy pussy.

"Mewww~! My tail is so sensetive~!" Kalim gasped, squirming.

You curled your fingers against his prostate.

"How do you feel baby boy?"

"It feels so good~! Nyaaaaa~!" Kalim came spraying the grass beneath him with cum.

"You look so beautiful, my little fox." You purred.

Without warning Kalim flipped you around so you were lying on your back. His hands traced down the front of your costume.

The sexy little red riding hood costume you had gotten just for him. The corset accentuated your cleavage by pushing your breasts up well the dress had a low collar.

Kalim leaned down to nibble onto your collar bone, his sharp fangs scraping across your flesh. You moaned feeling his cock rubbing against your thigh.

The thigh high boots you wore accentuated your legs making them appear longer and sexier. Kalim made his way down to your cleavage where he lapped and suckled on your breasts peeking underneath.

"You look adorable in this costume!" Kalim cheered.

He reached under your skirt and pushed the dress up until he could see the red lace panties.

He pulled them down and off your legs throwing them off for later with your cape. Kalim leaned down to nibble on your thighs as shoved two fingers into your pussy.

You moaned and wrapped your legs around his neck. Kalim mewled lapping against your core well his clawed fingers searched for that one spot.

"Fuck! Kalim!" You wailed.

He suckled on your clit as he aimed for that spot brushing and rubbing against it.

"You're so responsive!" Kalim giggled.

Once he was sure you were ready he used his wetted fingers to lube his cock. He pushed into your warm, wet heat causing both parties to moan.

"My beautiful kitsune boi...you feel so good inside me~" You purred.

Kalim couldn't wait and started thrusting.

"That costume...I could just fuck you in it forever!" Kalim panted.

You pushed yourself up until Kalim was kneeling with you bouncing on his lap. Kalim was mewling chewing and lapping at your neck.

"I can feel you much deeper this way." You gasped.

"You're so tight and wet!" Kalim gasped.

Your dress fluffed and bounced with you. Kalim grabbed onto your thighs lifting you up and down. His nails scratched at your thighs in between your boots and skirt.

The wet slapping of skin against skin was barely hearable under the thumping bass of the party you and Kalim were in rythmn with.

You pulled him into a harsh kiss, your tongue sucking at his fangs.

Teeth were clacking.

"I'm going to cum!" Kalim gasped.

"Cum! Cum baby boy!" You ordered.

He came hard howling at the moon. You came with him, trembling from your high. Kalim continued to thrust into you whimpering and whining, prolonging both your orgasms.

You pulled yourself off of Kalim when you were sure he was done cumming.

"We have to return to the party." You said grabbing your panties.

You didn't bother putting them on and instead shoved them into the basket you carried with you. Kalim scrambled to get dressed as well. You threw on your cape and hoped that it would cover the mess on your thighs...

When you arrived back into the party Jamil was standing by the entrance his arms crossed with an annoyed look on his face.

"Where were you two?" He questioned.

"Outside, enjoying the full moon." You answered.

Jamil raised an eyebrow but didn't question further, instead he walked away with a smirk.

It was obvious what you see doing by the hickies and red lipstick across Kalim's neck....


	12. Kinktober Day 12: Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the Tweels forced you to wear a cute maid outfit well both of your holes are stuffed with a vibrator and butt plug. You are a begging mess pleading to cum as they torture you

You were going to go crazy before the end of the night.

It was hard to keep your hands and legs steady with glass and silverware when there was two problems.

And two idiots causing those issues.

You held back a moan feeling the vibrations start again.

The Tweels; Jade and Floyd, and you had both came to an interesting agreement--after gaining Azul's permission of course who was a blushing mess at your proposition.

After the incident where you tortured the poor eels during their shift by yawning on purpose, they decided that the passionate, rough sex that left you unable to walk for a week wasn't enough.

When they proposed the extremely kinky idea you agreed, only because it seemed like a good idea at the time.

You were dressed in a cute maid outfit that was rather short giving it a cute and yet sexy taste. The thigh highs trialing up your legs and the heels just accentuating your delicious legs.

But underneath it all--underneath your vibrant red lace panties--was a vibrator and a butt plug. You didn't get to choose neither, the eels decided on the toys and the dress.

"This should do," Jade had said as he pushed the toy in.

He and Floyd had made sure to throughly finger and lube you up in both holes. Yet when you were close to cumming they would pull out and let you calm down before starting over again.

This was punishment after all.

When he slid it in the vibrator was long, pressing right up against your sensetive spot if you moved just right. It had bumps all over too so any stimulus made you squirm.

The buttplug was also rather large for your tiny entrance.

"Shrimp-chan's hole is so tight~!" Floyd thoroughly enjoyed stretching your anus out for it to fit.

He would spread open your hole with his fingers and drip the lube in. The lube they used was the more expensive brand of oil based lube to keep you nice and slick. Water based would dry out rather quickly and would cause pain. Then Floyd pushed in the buttplug nice and slow, dragging it in and out.

"Floyd, our shift begins in a couple minutes. I do know you want to tease her but we must start," Jade reminded.

The eel brother whined but pushed it in all the way and left it. Jade took your chin aiming your eyes towards his heterochromia ones. Floyd took the panties around your knees and pulled them up for you.

"Now, if you ever need us to stop say dandelion." He reminded.

You nodded shifting uncomfortably in the couch.

"Both Floyd and I will have control over the remotes to your toys. You are not allowed to touch the remotes. Understood?"

You nodded.

"You are not allowed to take out the toys unless you must use the restroom, understood?"

You nodded.

"You are not allowed to verbally tell any of our customers about what is happening. You must constantly be doing work or else you will face worse consequences," Jade gave you a cold smile, tilting his head and closing his eyes, "Understood?"

You nodded, you already had discussed this.

Jade leaned closer. 

"And you are not allowed to cum..."

"Yes sir." You answered

"Good girl." Jade gave you a peck on the lips for your good behavior.

"Now, get going."

When you stood up Floyd suddenly spanked you directly over the base of your plug sending shockwaves. You let out the most pathetically, delicious moan, nearly falling to your knees.

A blush spread across your face and you scrambled out before you could hear Floyd's cackling laughter.

For the first few minutes everything was fine. You took orders, boys complimented on how adorable you looked. It was fairly easy.

Too easy.

However it was difficult everytime you leaned over or bent down because you shifted the still-vibrator right into your g-spot. You walked up to a table and greeted them when you felt a shock travel through your body.

You gasped feeling the two toys start to wriggle inside you.

"Are you alright?" A blushing Savanaclaw student asked.

"Fine, fine, just remembered something urgent." You smoothly lied.

You took their orders, denied their requests for your phone number, and hurried out to get their drinks. On the way you passed by Jade who had a closed-lip grinned aimed your way.

This felt so dirty and yet so hot. To have two toys stuffed into you well you worked in a sexy maid dress. It was embarrassing! It was dirty! And yet the risk and the secrecy of it turned you on

You arrived back to their table and had to lean forward to set down their drinks. You bit your lip feeling them increase the vibrations. It wasn't the same for both but the difference between the two made it harder to focus

"A-anything else?" You stuffered as you took their orders.

Hopefully the dim lighting kept others from seeing how flushed your face was. At another able you had to deliver their food. You traveled over to the window where the cooks placed the dishes under the heat lamps.

Your fingers felt like they were being burnt by the hot dishes, but it also contradicted the pleasure. When you leaned over to place their dishes Floyd passed by you, his free hand brushing against your rear.

These two weren't making it easy at all.

When you finished placing their dishes you headed over to an empty booth to clean it. You let a quiet whimper escape feeling your core clench down tight.

It was amazing you weren't dripping down your legs. You picked up the silverware when you felt the vibrations rise to the max. You gasped and dropped the plates and silverware onto the floor.

Everyone turned to stare at you. You ducked your head and made quick work picking up the broken plate.

"Shrimp-Chan~!" Floyd scolded as if it wasn't his fault why it happened.

"You raised up the-"

You bit your tongue feeling him drop down the vibration for a second only to ramp them up again. Why did Floyd have to have control over the damn vibrator?! He did this continuously sliding his thumb up and down until you were hunched over clutching the floor.

"Please...please...I'm going to-" you whispered.

Just when you were sure nirvana was going to hit, it was ripped away from you. Both Floyd and Jade stopped their remotes leaving you with nothing.

"No!" You whined.

"Hehe. Shrimp-chan's not allowed to cum remember?"

"Fuck!" You hissed.

"Azul's not going to be happy you broke a plate." Floyd chuckled.

You gave Floyd a look and stood up with some difficulty before heading for the kitchen.

You threw out the trash and the broken plate before placing the dirty dishes into the wash bin. After washing your hands you hurried back out.

The cooks down period was.the easiest part. You were able to focus on the work delivering food and taking orders. Denying students advances to wanting to get laid. When you finished up your table there was an awfully generous tip left on the table.

The eels had decided a few minutes was long enough for you to calm down. They started the vibrations again at max setting.

You were minutely rubbing your thighs together. Everytime you came close to orgasm or were not even near there they would shut off or alternate.

It was driving you insane but you still made sure to keep somewhat of a straight face. Everything was fine up until you had to serve your friends.

Ace, Deuce, and Jack just had to come to the lounge today of all days.

"Yo! (Name)! I didn't know you worked at the lounge!" Ace greeted loudly.

You flushed feeling the vibrator go to max.

"I'm just helping out Azul for the day." You answered..

Jack was looking away blushing bashfully.

"Whoaaa nice outfit!" Deuce said.

"You think it's cute?" You choked out swishing the skirt.

Ace and Deuce were blushing bright red seeing how short the dress was.

You took their drink orders before hurrying to the drink bar behind the doors. You were pouring sodas into glasses when you felt a presence behind you.

Sure enough a tall, lean body pressed onto you. You moaned feeling hips pressing into your butt, pushing against the plug.

A snake-like tongue slithered out to lap at your red, sweaty neck.

"Shrimp-chan~" Floyd moaned.

He was grinding against you heard enough he could feel the vibrations beneath your skin and fabric.

"You in this little dress makes me so horny...I just want to fuck you right here. You must be so wet right now. You smell so delicious." Floyd said in his low, deep voice.

Shivers traveled up and down your spine.

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please...let.me cum. I-I'll do anything... I'll do anything...I just need to-"

"Floyd." You both turned to see Jade was a three doorway.

"We must finish our jobs. Leave (Name) alone to finish hers." The eel ordered.

His brother whiend but pulled away much to the displeasure of both you and Floyd. With haste you finished the drinks and hurried off.

There was only a few minutes left before the Monstro was to close. Your legs were practically jelly and you were freely letting out soft moans.

At last Azul shooed out the last customer and the table was cleaned.

Floyd shoved you against the table pulling you in for a passionate, desperate kiss. His hand held your jaw tight, his tongue was practically choking you.

You were desperate for any physical affection, rutting against his hips.

"Please! Please! Please! I need to cum! I need to cum now! Please!" You cried.

Your legs trembled.

There was a moan coming from a few feet away. Azul was bright red and hard watching as you shamelessly ground against Floyd.

"Fuck! Floyd! Jade! Azul! Please! I need you! I need to cum!"

Floyd reached into his pocket and turned up the vibrator to max well Jade did the same. You wailed, clinging onto Floyd as you felt your whole body tremble.

Your toes curled. You were on the edge for so long now that you were finally there it seemed like you couldn't cum. Like it was an actual struggle to just cum.

Floyd ground against you harder, his teeth biting at your neck.

"I can't-I can't-" You were gasping.

Floyd pushed his fingers against the base of the vibrator pushing it harder into your g-spot.

Stars dotted your vision.

Your eyes rolled back.

Bliss.

You came screaming. The vibratior easily slid out of you onto the table with how wet you were. You were in a daze as you felt yourself be shifted like a rag doll. You had your belly against the table with your skirt pulled up showing your ruined red panties.

Azul sat on the booth on the opposite side of the walkway. His cock was already outz hard and precum beading at the tip.

Jade grabbed the base of the plug and slowly pulled it out of you revealing your stretched hole.

"Shrimp-chan's hole is so red and loose now!" Floyd cheered.

You felt Floyd and Jade make a show of showing off your holes. Sticking their fingers in and smearing your drooling, sticky cum all over. It was only polite you included Azul since he oh so graciously allowed you to have the erotic act in the restaurant.

At last Jade flipped you over. He sat down on the table and hovered you over his lap. Floyd took his brothers cock and lined it up to your tight little hole. Jade slowly sunk you down, moaning.

"She's still so tight! Even though...the plug was big!" Jade gasped.

You were in bliss feeling filled properly. Floyd joined in sinking his cock into your pussy.

"Shrimpy's so wet and soft!" Floyd moaned.

The two brother started thrusting using you as a simple cocksleeve. They didn't bother syncing, they just started thrusting into you. You wrapped your arms around Floyd , pulling him in closer to make out.

Jade grabbed onto the back of your thighs and spread them wider giving both twins a better angle. The table shook and creaked beneath all three of you..

Saliva was rolling down your neckz Jade was biting at your shoulders. It was all so much. It was with the hours of torture you went through.

"I'm going to cum!" You shouted, years dotting your eyes. "It's so good! I'm going to cum! So hard!"

Your spine arched outward as you came, Jade and Floyd bucking into you.

Your tongue rolled out of your mouth from bliss.

Jade finally pushed in one last time, filling your asshole with his warm, sticky cum. Floyd, with the most stamina, continued to pound into you overstimulating both you and Jade with your bouncing.

Floyd let out a wail as he came filling up your pussy with enough cum you felt bloated. You heard soft whimpers coming from Azul as he came over his fist.

Floyd and Jade pulled out and jizz drizzled down from your holes.

"Ready for another round, Shrimp-chan...?""....


	13. Kinktober Day 13: Dacryphilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dacryphilia: arousal of tears or sobbing 
> 
> Malleus is in heat...let’s just leave it there...;)

"Malleus-sama~!!!"

Rivers of tears streamed endlessly from your rolled back eyes. Malleus was in an intense heat, his dragon instincts were screaming at him to breed.

Breed you until you're full of cum.

His cum.

His children.

Your legs rested on his shoulders as he viciously pounded into you with no restraint. It wasn't painful, but it was overstimulating. His hand digging his fingers into your thighs were sending pulses of magic directly into your core.

It was like an aphrodisiac pouring into your veins; your core soaked with natural lubrication and his cum. His cock was deep, sliding in and out of you so easily.

"Malleus-sama!" You screamed as you came.

Your tears pooled at your abused neck, purple and blue bruises and teeth marks. You clenched around him like a fist, your body shivering. He didnt even stop for you and just continued to slam into you.

Malleus grabbed your chin as he leaned down to swipe at your cheek with his long tongue.

"You look so gorgeous when you cry..." He growled.

He pressed his finger to your clit and sent pleasure signals directly to your clit. You screamed as the nth orgasm was ripped from your poor, exhausted body.

Malleus pulled out causing cum to gush. The dragon left a gentle kiss on your cheek licking at your tears again.  
He pressed down on the buldge coming from your stomach, cum squirted from you onto the bed like a fountain.

"You lost all of my cum. I'll have to fill you up again later." Malleus scolded.

Your eyes rolled back at you finally passed out. Malleus licked his lips before pulling away examining the room. Silver was passed out on the floor, his rim swollen and leaking cum. Scratches painted his pale chest and back as if a creature had attacked him.

Lilia was sitting on his desk stroking his cock at the scene in front of him, cum forming a puddle beneath him.

Sebek was hunched over on his knees beside you collecting his breath. His cock twitched having been tied tight at the base. His hole was plugged keeping the cum in from his lord.

The fae gave him a pathetic look with tears in his eyes,

"Malleus-sama..."


	14. Kinktober Day 14: Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Azul discovers you have a tentacle fetish he fulfills it...or fills you...

Azul never thought you were into... hardcore things.

The blush across his face spread at the accidental discovery; a tentacle dildo.   
It was a thick and long tentacle made to look like an octopus tentacle. It...it very oddly had almost the exact same color scheme as him.

Why would you just leave it out in the open placed on the top of the drawers of your room?

"Azul?" The octopus jumped, snapping his head to where you were standing at the door.

"Uhhh...what are you doing with my...?" Azul's heart skipped.

This was a bad predicament to be in as he was frozen with the dildo still in his grasp. He should apologize for having intruded on your privacy, he couldn't even recall the reason why he came into your room in the first place.

He probably looked like a perverted creep snooping through your panty drawer. Azul needed to fix this, and fast!

"You like tentacles?" He blurted.

You arched an eyebrow in confusion. He needed a pot--Azul wanted to crawl into his pot and die. You at last sighed and stepped into the room shutting the door behind you.

Azul, still holding the damn tentacle dildo, felt his heart drop. You were probably going to scream and berate him, call him a pervert. Demand he never sees you ever again.

Instead, you stepped closer and calmly plucked the dildo from his grasp.

"I...I may or not have a...a fetish for tentacles." You said looking at the wall behind him, "I...kinda wanted to tell you that for a while but...you beat me to it."

Azul's face warmed to his ears at your confession. You had only been dating for a few months, and those two months were lovely. Of course you had lovemaking sessions, but they were always gentle and loving.

Never...never had Azul thought of maybe...using his true form.

"The first time I saw your true form--well your overblot form, I thought I was going to cum then and there."

Azul knew you were very open about things you were passionate about, that was how comfortable you were with him. You tapped your pointer fingers together in a nervous tick of yours.

"Do you think...we could..."

Azul smirked and leaned down pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

"All you needed to do was ask, Angelfish."...

The bathtubs in Octanville were more like hot tubs. They were gigantic allowing students to resort back into their oceanic forms. You and Azul were making out on his tub, warming him up before he changed form.

He was very introverted about his octopus form and even in the few months you dated, never once did he show you it. When Azul transformed in the giant tub before your eyes, you had felt your heart race.

He was gorgeous in his human form, but he was godly as his true form. His skin was a lavender shade of purple, his tentacles were long, as black as ink.

"You look...amazing..." You gasped.

You gently touched one of his tentacles examining it--Azul let out a at your gentle touch to his sensetive suckers. The tentacles were thick at his hips but they dramatically got thinner until they reached the tip.

You could easily fit him inside you, but the deeper he could go the more of the stretch it would be.

It made you wetter than an oyster. You gasped feeling his tentacles slither up your body. The suction cups like kisses leaving hickies in its wake as they climbed and curled around you. At last the two tentacles curled around your breasts gently massaging and sucking your nipples with the suction cups.

"Ah-Azul!" You gasped.

There was another tentacle that rubbed against your inner thighs. Azul gently kissed you as you grinded against the tentacle. The tip of his tentacle flicked at your hole before pushing in.

You moaned into his mouth as you felt him enter. He swirled his tentacle around as he pushed in further.

"Fuck! Azul! Azul! Ngh!" Just the thought of his tentacle inside you made you nearly cum.

When you put your hand to your stomach you could feel his tentacle moving inside you. The deeper he went the more the entrance of your core had to stretch.

It was a nice, pleasurable burn.

You whined feeling the tip finally reach your cervix.

"Fuck... Azul...you're so deep inside me..." You moaned.

His spare tentacles wrappedd around your wrists and ankles pulling you out from the water. His tentacle started to thrust, deep and slow. You threw your head back feeling no choice but to simply take it.

Another of his tentacles pressed itself into your already stuffed entrance.

"Azul..." You gasped.

This one was smaller and thinner than the others, but with the previous tentacle inside you, there was barely enough room.

"Azul! Azul! Azul!" You gasped.

His tentacles began to pound into you harder and faster. It was better than you could ever imagine. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you came hard, squirting your juices.

Azul chuckled and pressed a kiss to your inner thigh. You could feel another tentacle press into your anus.

"Do you wish to have the full experience...Angelfish...?"...


	15. Kinktober Day 15: Deepthroating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malleus sucks off reader
> 
> This is so reverse uno card cuz I usually don't do male reader. Or this can be read as trans reader or female reader with penis (magic potion) it's up to y'all.
> 
> Either way it's FILTHY good.

"Don't choke yourself, baby boy." You chided.

Malleus looked absolutely gorgeous this way; on his knees sucking your cock. His gorgeous emerald eyes were half-lidded with his long black lashes framing them. His pale cheeks were bright red, his lips swollen and wide for your cock to slip through.

His drool was dripping down onto his Diasomnia uniform.

He pushed down and choked as he tried to shove you deeper. You grabbed onto his horns and pulled him off of you.

"Malleus." You scolded, "What have I told you about choking yourself?"

You reached down to his cock bound by the vibrating ring. His head was swollen, a fuscha color dripping with precum.

"I'm sorry my Lord...I just wanted to feel your cock penetrate my throat." Malleus answered bashfully.

"This is only your third time giving a blow job, you're more likely going to throw up. Although I must say these training sessions are helping, in no time you'll be a master at deepthroating." 

"But I wish to appease you now, master..." Malleus pleaded, nuzzling your thigh like a cat craving affection.

You cupped his cheek, stroking his cheek bone with your thumb. Malleus pressed a kiss against your thumb. You pressed your thumb in between his lips and lifted his upper lip.

Those dangerously sharp fangs made you shudder. They were lovely feeling them bite into your skin, but to be so close to your cock was a bit scary. However Malleus was very good at keeping them covered with his lips.

"Alright baby boy, you've convinced me." You purred,

Malleus beamed as you directed him back to your cock.

"Now, here's a trick. Press your left thumb down and you will have no gag reflex which will really help. Now, in order to deep throat you must relax your throat. Remember to breathe, breathing is important to stay relaxed." You guided well his mouth warmed you again.

"Be slow." Malleus was careful as he guided you once again to the back of his tongue.

That was the farthest he could go without choking.

"Inhale." He followed breathing in through his nose.

"When you exhale sink down." He obeyed and slowly let your cock slip past into the start of his throat.

He didn't choke as he inhaled and exhaled again. The thumb trick seemed to work as he gained more confidence to push you down even further.

At last he reached the end of your cock.

"Nhgh-Good boy! You took it all!" You moaned.

His throat was so tight and wet, it felt amazing. Malleus brushed his tongue against a vein causing you to shudder his name.

"Are you...are you good?" You moaned, grabbing onto his horns.

Malleus nodded with a hum causing you to cry out. You brought a hand to his throat and shuddered feeling your cock in his throat. Your hand squeezed just the slightest and the fae's eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"Ngh-mmm-fu-fuck! Malleus you're so tight! Fuck! You're a natural at this! I'm going to cum!"

You gasped as you came, your cum spraying down the fae's throat. He whimpered and sucked harder milking you for every drop of cum you could give.

At last you had to pull him away when it was becoming too much.

"Bend over the table and let me give you a reward baby boi."

Malleus did as he was told bending over the table. His fingers curled under the lip feeling his cock twitch from the never ending vibrations.

He was so close and yet so far from cumming. You spread his pale cheeks apart revealing his boy-pussy. It had yet to have been touched all night, you stroked it with your finger.

"I'm going to lube you up first." You took the bottle of lube.

The bottle was designed with a long straw to pour the lube directly into his tight little hole. You pushed the tip against him and Malleus shuddered with a moan.

You pushed it in until the straw ended at the lid. You then tipped the bottle pouring the lube into him. Malleus pressed his hands to his mouth as he cried out. The bottle glugged as more and more lube was pushed in.

At last you pulled away when you felt Malleus was lubed enough. The fae clenched his anus causing a small squirt of lube to spray out.

"Why even bother lubing you up if you're just going to push it all out?" You sighed.

You grabbed your own cock and pushed in easily into his tight channel.

"Nyaaa~!" Malleus cried as your first thrust hit his prostate dead on.

"You enjoying yourself baby boy?" You leaned over him, trapping him under you.

You bit into his shoulder as you pounded into his plush rear. The wet noises of his boy pussy sucking you in. His mouth was wide open, drool dripping down onto the table as his eyes rolled back.

"Please...please! I need to cum! I need to cum!" Malleus moaned.

"Just a little longer baby." You assured.

He wailed burying his face into his arm. It was overstimulating but he couldn't cum, his cock swelling over the ring.

His hips were bumping into the table with every harsh trust you gave. At last you ripped off the cock ring and stroked his cock to completion.

All the stimulation was enough to shove him over the edge into his hardest orgasm.

You kept thrusting through your orgasm until his boy pussy had every last drop you could give.

"I love you..." Malleus sighed, looking over his shoulder.

"I love you too." You leaned forward and pulled him into a gentle kiss...


	16. Kinktober Day 16: Overstimulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hearing that voice line of Malleus saying "you can touch [his horns], but you'll have to face the consequences after" I HAD to write this.

"Malleus!"

The wet slapping of skin on skin echoed in the spacious room. You were riding Malleus, his claws digging into your hips leaving scratches and bruises. His long cock deep inside you bringing you close to the brink.

The fae was not even breaking a sweat as he harshly bounced you on his cock. He was busy lapping at your neck leaving marks behind. Malleus wanted proof you were his.

He would moan softly every time he felt your nails dig into his shoulder muscles. Feeling the scratching ache of your nails digging into his skin.

You suddenly grew bored of clawing into his shoulders and instead took a hold of his horns. Your fingers wrapped around them at the base and Malleus came hard.

"Kyaaa~!"

The moan of pleasure he released made a porn star pale in comparison. You felt his cock throb inside you as he gushed up into you. His hips slamming you onto his lap so hard you were sure your butt was going to be bruised by morning.

Malleus collapsed onto his back on the bed panting hard. You let go of his horns confused but also turned on even more.

"Wh-What was that?" You asked.

"Please...touch me again... pleaseseee."  
Malleus begged.

"Y-You came...because I touched your horns?" You asked.

Malleus blushed and looked away but it was enough to be considered a yes. A wicked grin spread across your face. You grinded against his hardening cock, your hands pinching Malleus' nipples.

The fae groaned and grabbed onto your hips. Once you were sure he was halfway hard you grabbed the base of his horns again.

"Kyaa~! Yes! Please!"

You leaned down and ran your tongue across one from the base to the tip of his horn. You suckled on the tip lapping your tongue across it and sucking hard.

"Yes! Yes! Please! Please (Name)! (Name)! (Name)!"

Malleus bucked his hips twisting and grinding into you. His head was thrown back was if he was struggling to get away from your touch. A fae's horns are incredibly sensitive; as sensetive as the tip of anyone's fingers.

Never has anyone dared to try to pleasure him with his horns. Malleus thought he was burning up, like he could feel flames coming from underneath his skin.

His hips instinctively slammed into you, pressing his cock as deep as he could reach. He had no control over his body or his voice--it just felt too good.

You followed the ridge of Malleus' horn, using your other hand to stroke his like a cock. He cracked open his eyes just long enough to see your breasts were hanging over his face.

Your nipples red and erect. Malleus opened his mouth and pulled both into his mouth. You moaned around his horns and Malleus moaned around your breast.

His tongue lapped against your hardened peaks before letting them go. He focused on one instead suckling on your nipple hard like a thirsty calf wishing for milk.

This was no love making--this was rough sex, loud and chasing for completion.

"(Name)..." Malleus reached his hand up to pinch your chin pulling you to face him.

Your eyes met with love and intimacy, two hearts beating like one.

"I love you..." Malleus whimpered.

"I love you too..." You leaned down and pressed your lips into his in a heated kiss.

Tongues lapped against eachother feeding the other moans. Your hands never left Malleus' horns as you rubbed your thumb against his tip.

You both came at the same time--your pussy clamping down hard on his cock. You came hard enough you felt this intense tingle in your lower core. Your cum squirted out of you like a fire horse spraying Malleus' chest and abdomen in your juices as you rocked against his hips.

Malleus ripped away from your tongue with a loud pop, "Please...please stop...it's too much."

Tears spilled down his cheeks as you continue to stroke and rub his horns through the orgasm. You pulled your hands off him to push yourself off of his limp cock.

All his cum dripped out of you as you rolled onto your back panting hard and fast. You closed your eyes just reveling in the moment as you felt the post-orgasm bliss.

You heard a shifting and assumed it was just Malleus getting comfortable. Instead you felt your legs being spread apart by large hands.

"Wha-Malleus?!" You yelped.

Malleus grinned at you from between your legs, his eyes seemingly glowing.

"You touched my horns...now you have to face the consequences."...


	17. Kinktober Day 18: Revenge Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fucking with Epel in Vil's room for revenge after he doesn't give you any attention since he's so busy...

"(Name)! Ngh-Stop! Vil...ah! Is going to come back anytime!" Poor Epel was struggling to get his words out.

It was rather difficult to speak when you were on your knees sucking him off. Vil's harsh blow job practice--more like torture--definitely paid off.

You hummed at his base and Epel let out the most delicious moan. Although it was loud enough that anyone walking down the hall could've heard him.

"Don't-don't do that! I'm going to-"

You pulled your mouth off, instead stroking him with your hand and giving him little kitten licks and sucks.

"(Name)! What are you?!"

"Cum baby boy," You purred pressing a finger against his perenium.

Epel covered his mouth and wailed as cum sprayed all over the wooden floor leaving white drops and puddles.

"You released so much, baby! Is it because we are fucking in Vil-senpai's room?" You hummed.

Epel blushed and looked away.

You stood from the floor when Epel suddenly grabbed your arm. He yanked you onto the bed shifting you around until you were on your back with him between your legs.

"Are you sure you don't get wet just thinking about Vil walking in?" You gasped as Epel easily slid a finger inside you.

As soon as you both stepped into Vil's room you shared an aphrodisiac potion you bought from Sam. Soon clothes got too hot to wear and petting got heavy.

This was part of the plan after all.

"You are soaking wet at the thought of Vil-senpai walking in to find us fucking in his room. To see all the things we've painted and soaked in our cum. The smell of us having sex," Epel slid in another finger making you whimper.

The wet squelch of his fingers digging in was too loud to deny it. This wetness leaking from you, was not just the aphrodisiac doing its job.

"This...this is revenge for him fucking being an asshole." You groaned, "Of course I'm wet because of it."

Epel lapped at your clit a couple times before flicking it. It only took his sucking your clit for you to finally crumble. Epel raised your hips as he moved out of the way continuing to pound his fingers into you right into your pleasure spot well his other hand rubbed your clit.

"Fuck-im cumming!" You cried out.

With a harsh cry you squirted all over the floor reaching even the vanity seat. You pulled Epel into a kiss, "Ready baby boy? Let's paint his closet."

Epel opened the closet and you dropped all the designer clothes onto the ground in a heap. That was probably a hundred thousand dollars laying on the floor gaining wrinkles and dirt. You laid down on it and spread your legs revealing your leaking pussy.

You were already to go another round as it was swollen and red already. Epel took a hold of your hips and pushed himself in. He moaned feeling your cunt squeezing around him in the most delicious way.

When he bottomed out he started to move, his hips not even starting out softly. It didn't take long for him to start pounding into you. The back and forth of his cock pushing in and out of you was pushing all your precum out onto the clothes below you.

Epel was still a beginner when it came to sex and it didn't take him long to cum. But before he could inside you he pulled out and instead came onto the clothes.

Without even a gasp for air Epel dove down to lap at your used pussy. The taste of your cum mixed with his against his tongue was one of his guilty pleasures. You were purposely pushing your vaginal muscles to squeeze all his cum out.

Saliva and cum dripped in heavy globs onto the hundreds of thousands of dollars worth of clothes. You came again just at the thought of it alone...

You shoved Epel against the desk bending him over so you could see his rear on display. His pale white cheeks plump, like a pale peach.

"I'm going to prepare you for me, baby." You bit on Epel's blushing ear.

He whimpered and pushed himself back for you to touch his bum. You ran your hands across the bubble-like globes of his bottom then spread his cheeks apart to see his cute little rose bud.

"Vil has been denying you hasn't he?" You purred as you rubbed your thumb against his hole.

Epel whimpered, "He hasn't..."

"He hasn't used your hole in a while. How cruel of him~"

Vil hadn't had sex with you guys in a while with all his photoshoots and acting and modeling. Then when he was here he would only snap at you and Epel if you tried to make any moves.

He hadn't even kissed you in weeks!

So it was only natural you remind him of what he's missing.

You pressed your tongue to his boy pussy gently lapping and pressing the tip in. Epel whimpered, his shoulders shuddering as his face turned bright red.

When he tried to push his bottom back you denied him penetration.

"Please..."

"Please what?" You asked.

"Please put your tongue on me. Stretch my slutty hole--I need to be used! Please! I haven't been able to cum in so long!" Epel begged.

"Then spread yourself out for me. Get your fingers nice and wet and then spread your pussy out for me."

Epel's cock twitched.

You grinned and watched as he pressed two fingers against his tongue hanging out from his mouth. He noisly sucked and licked at them until they were dripping with lines of saliva connecting them to his tongue.

"Now put them in you--spread yourself out for me."

Epel whimpered as he pressed in the two fingers. He spread his fingers exposing his passage for you. His anus clenched and you felt your core drip. You summoned the saliva in your mouth before spitting into his hole.

"(Name)!" Epel cried.

You just spit into his hole?! He could feel the glob of saliva trickle down deeper into his passage. Then there was a tongue scraping against his walls.

"Kyaaaa~! Ngh-mmm-fu-fuck!" Epel gasped.

Epel's legs shook feeling your own tongue rub around his sensetive anus.  
When you weren't satisfied anymore you pulled out and pulled his fingers out as well. You gave a kiss onto his rosebud as well as a rough slap directly over it making Epel cry out.

You spanked his bottom again resulting in the same noise. You hummed and reached down to press against his perenium. Epel whimpered and tried to get onto his tippy toes to avoid your fingers.

You reached lower and finally touched his balls. You fondled them for a while before giving them a rough slap making him cum all over the desk.

"Good boy." You cheered kissing his neck and shoulder.

Epel smiled at you, "Please...(Name)-kun...I want your cock.."

"Anything for you baby."

You backed away from him just long enough to grab the strap on from the bed. You slipped it over your legs until it rested on your lower belly and lubed it up with the extra lube you had just to make sure he wasn't going to tear.

Epel was a masochist, but the feeling of a dry dildo entering was like sand paper.

It wasn't pleasant in any way shape or form.

When you were satisfied it was well lubed you pushed in. Epel let out a broken moan, his toes curling as drool slid from the side of his mouth.

"Please...(Name)-kun! Oh god your cocks so big! I feel so full!" Once Epel was in his subspace he had no filter.

You didn't give him a second to adjust before you started to pound into him. Epel nearly screamed, his nails digging hard into the desk. It was a damn good thing Vil and Rook were at the Drama Club.

Which both you and Epel missed.

The desk rocked against the wall chipping the paint. The shelves rocked in their rails from how hard you were pushing into him. It sounded like you were beating the poor boy with his wails for more.

"Please! Kyaaa~! More! Nah! Nyaaah~! Please, pleaseseee!" Epel couldn't control his mouth.

At last you thrusted in one last rough time and Epel let out a scream as he came all over the desk again. His jiz painting everything including the probably important papers and cards on it...oops...

You left no surface not covered with your and Epels cum. You both fucked on the yoga ball, against all four walls, the door, and the chair at the base of his bed.

Your back was pressed against the wall with Epel holding you up with your arms around his waist. Frantically tonguing eachother and leaving marks until cum dripped down from the wall onto the floor. On the chair you were on your knees holding onto the top of the chair with Epel frantically pounding into you as he bit at your shoulder.

Hell, you even smeared remnants onto the walls rubbing it into the paint.

You grinded on his lap in the chair, both of you exhausted from such rough and frequent love making. Epel was laying back on it as you swiveled your hips until nothing came out of either of you.

Just intense shudders that wracked your whole being until you finally collapsed from exhaustion. You woke up to Epel carefully dressing you in your uniform.

"We need to hurry before Rook and Vil get back from club." Epel explained.

You nodded. You'd have to do after care back in your dorm.

"Can you walk?" The boy asked.

"I can't even feel my legs." You honestly answered.

Epel blushed, "Sorry..."

"No, no, this was my idea." You smirked, "How pissed do you think Vil's going to be at us?"

Epel glanced around the wall. Cum still dripping and some completely dried already in other places.

"I think we over did it." Epel answered with a grimace.

"This is what he gets for denying us attention for so long." You smirked.

Epel smiled and leaned down for a gentle kiss--both your lips were too heavily swollen and red for much more than a gentle peck.

"I'll take you back to your room." Epel took your arms and wrapped them around his neck.

You managed to push yourself up enough to place your legs against his hips. Epel grabbed the back of your thighs and shifted you up higher. You whimpered feeling your aching cunt press against his back.

Your thighs ached in the best way possible. Epel was walking sort of funny but because of you on his back it hid the fact he took a dildo in the ass.

Epel nearly ran out...

About an hour later Vil, was as always, accompanied by Rook as he returned from Drama Club.

"I swear those two! I am going to have to punish them for skipping!" Vil snarled.

"Perhaps they have a good reasoning for not showing up?" Rook suggested.

"Like what?" Vil snapped.

He sighed in relief seeing the door to his dorm room at last. After such a long, stressful day he longed for his spa supplies. A nice face mask and manicure never hurt anyone.

"You will get wrinkles from looking so angry Roi de Poison." Rook jested.

Vil gave him a look before returning to the door.

Rook sniffed the air as Vil gripped the knob, "What's that smell?"

Vil shoved open his door and a tidal wave of an intense smell washed over him. The dorm leader gagged, pressing his hand over his nose and mouth.

"What the-?!"

Rook followed in and purred at the familiar smell.

"What-?! Look at every thing! It's covered in..." Vil felt a strong urge to gag at the realization.

His resting chair at the base of the bed was still wet. Rook dipped his fingers in and sniffed them before brushing it against his tongue.

"It's cum...sperm," Rook confirmed.

Vil was red-faced with rage.

"Who did this?! Who did this?!" He shouted.

"I have a clue who the two perpetrators are. After all they skipped drama club."

Vil froze at Rook's assumption.

"Those two! They're going to pay for this! They're going to pay!" He snarled, "Fetch them! Bring them to me this instant! I'm going to rip out their hearts and put them in a box!"

Rook grinned and bowed before fluttering out of the room...


	18. Kinktober Day 18: Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After an accident that turns you into a bunny, you go into a massive heat during the middle of classes. How fortunate Rook was the one to aid you

You had told them!

You had told Ace and Grimm to quit messing around before all three could get in trouble. Sure enough the two bozos didn't listen.

"Give that!"

"I was looking at that!" Grimm had whined as Ace snatched a test tube.

"Will you two quit bickering and help me out?" You sighed.

The bickering continued until Grimm had jumped up to bite at Ace's hand.

"You little-!" Ace swung his bitten hand back, coincidentally right to where you were.

The liquid splashed onto you right onto your cheek and neck. Out of all the places that was covered by your safety equipment.

You threw all of the protective gear off; goggles, gloves, and your lab coat that was now stained pink.

"Ehh-! (Name)!" Ace squealed pointing at you with horror.

Why did he suddenly sound so much louder?

"What?! What happened? What's wrong?!" You demanded.

Epel pulled out a compact mirror from his pocket handing it to you. Everything seemed the same but there was...bunny ears?!

You shrieked and sure enough the ears stuck straight up. With your shaking, available hand you touched one of your ears.

When you gave it a rough tug sure enough it was a part of you.

Crewel was rightfully angered by your friends lack of care. He scolded Ace and Grimm and tasked them to stay after school to clean the entire lab from top to bottom.

As for you, there was no available antidote for your predicament, it was only temporary and would last for a week.

That was the issue--it would last for an entire week.

In all your classes everyone was staring at you or questioning if they could touch your ears and tail. The worse happened when you bumped into Jade and Floyd in the hallway.

"Shrimp-Chan? Why do you have ears? Oooo is that a fluffy tail?" Floyd awed.

Jade chuckled pinching his chin, "My, are those real?"

"Yes." You had grumbled, blushing.

"Lemme squeeze them!" Floyd awed making grabby hands.

You yelped feeling Jade trace a finger on the back of your ear. It wasn't painful--no it was startlingly pleasurable. Like a shock of pleasurable tingles traveled down your spine straight into your core.

"Oooh Shrimpy made such a weird noise!" Floyd awed.

He pinched your ears and once again that spark hit you hard. You gasped and felt your knees nearly buckle at the feeling.

"Stop it!" You swatted his hands away and the twins chuckled.

"Oooo! You even have a little fluffy tail!" Floyd reached down and squeezed the white poofy ball coming from your tail bone.

A broken moan escaped your lips before you could stop it. The way how Floyd was rolling and squeezing your tail was too good. Floyd froze hearing your moan; both him and Jade sharing a look of surprise.

The blush across your cheeks traveled to your hairline from embarrassment.

"Ohhh I want to Shrimp-chan to make that noise again!" Floyd grinned.

You squeaked feeling him grope your tail again, "St-Stop! Please!"

"Bonjour! Oh? What's happening here?"

Floyd and Jade tensed at whoever was behind you. You looked over your shoulder to see it was Rook Hunt walking your way. For some reason the Leech Twins seemed to fear Rook--even Leona and most of Savanaclaw.

With Floyd distracted, his grip loosened.

"Oh? Madamosille Lapin! I always call you a lapin but I didn't think you would become one!" Rook chuckled.

"I-It's temporary!" You defended.

"You look quite adorable! Especially your fluffy little tail! After Mounsier Joyous Offender is finished may I touch it?"

With Floyd distracted you noticed his grip on your tail had loosened. You pulled away from his grasp and ran causing Floyd to whine.

"Bye!" You yelled.

You stumbled as you ran around the corner.

"Shrimp-Chan even looks like a bunny when she runs!" Floyd cackled.

Rook grinned watching you run away...

"This damn week can't get over sooner." You grunted.

The day was finally over and you were so ready to just get home. Everyone wouldn't stop touching your ears or aweing over your tail fluttering. The thing was it made you feel too good when someone touched your ears.

Ace especially wouldn't stop rubbing them everytime he saw you and it was driving you crazy. At the end of the day you were low-key horny and just wanted to go home and masturbate in the shower.

You were walking through the courtyard when you felt a harsh jolt in your lower abdomen. It was harsh enough your knees buckled and hit the cobblestone pathway.

It was this flaming heat inside your belly that was painful and yet pleasurable like a double edged sword.

A loud moan slipped past your lips feeling the heat overwhelm you. You didn't realize you were grinding your hips into the cobblestone. You threw off your jacket and popped open a few buttons of your blouse.

Your skin was red and sweating as if you had an intense fever. You could feel your pussy throbbing with how wet and aching you were.

This wasn't normal horniness.

You bit your lip as you moaned feeling your clit press into the cool cobblestone. The urge to just rub your clit then and there was very intense but the last shard of your sanity warned you couldn't risk being seen.

Your pussy throbbed once again as if it was punishing you for denying it.

"Bonjour Mistress Lapin!"

No!

You picked your head up and saw Rook was once again showing up at the worst of fucking times. He paused for a moment noticing your lewd position.

Your tie dangled from your neck completely undone well your jacket was thrown on the dirty ground beside you. Your blouse was opened enough that Rook could see the lace fabric of your bra every time your breasts heaved outwards.

From where he was only a few feet away he could smell something incredibly sweet. Like strawberry jam.

"(Name)? Are you alright?" He questioned kneeling down in front of you.

He touched your arm, it was like a bucket of cold water being splashed onto glowing coals. You whimpered and slumped against Rook resting your head on his shoulder.

God, Rook smelled amazing--like the scent of a fresh meadow of perfumed flowers. Jasmine, lilacs, honeysuckle, and lilies just to name a few. You could feel his lips just mere centimeters from your jugular, his breathing much calmer and slower than your rapid intakes.

He pinched the finger of his right hand and pulled his hand out of the black leather glove. The feeling of his cool hand against your burning face made the fire in your belly burn hotter.

A painful whimper slipped past your lips when he pulled away, "You are running a very bad fever."

"Rook...please...help me!" You pleaded.

"I'll take you to the nurse-"

No! That's not that you needed! You couldn't take it, you quicky grabbed his bare hand and pressed it to your crotch. Rook was at first startled by you putting his hand in such an intimate area, but understanding slowly grew into his face.

You had already soaked through your panties and your pants. When he glanced at his fingers they were shiny with your wetness. He pressed his thumb against your clit and you wailed digging your nails into his shoulder and wrist.

"Hmmmm madamosille are you in heat?" Rook asked against your ears.

That was why you were feeling so horny?! The rabbit ears and tail not only changed you physically, but your hormones too.

You grinded against his fingers causing moans to spill out like an overflowing sink.

"Rook! Mm-! Please I'm in so much pain! Please! I need to cum!"

Rook grinned and slid his hand into your pants and then your panties. The squelch of his fingers easily sliding into your pussy was loud. Rook groaned feeling your core pulsate around him clenching onto his fingers.

"So beautè! So wet!" He groaned.

Rook's fingers were long and thin making it easy for him to go deep inside you.

"So hot, so warm." He bit at your ear before one of his hands traveled from your hip to your bunny ears.

He rubbed two fingers at the base and you came hard with a sharp gasp. Your legs were trembling as Rook pulled his fingers out, his hand was completely wet dripping onto the cobble stones.

"You are in need of some help Madamosille Lapin?" Rook purred.

You nodded kissing and licking at his neck well Rook picked you up princess style...

Rook finished ripping your panties off of your legs. His mouth was busy suckling on your breasts kissing and licking and sucking at your pebbled nipples with almost expertise.

His dominant hand rubbed against your clit feeling your walls push out more and more precum. His non dominant hand was kneading your spare breast flicking and pinching your nipple.

"More! Please! I need more!" You begged.

Rook hummed with a chuckle and slid three fingers inside. You whimpered at the stretch feeling him spread them apart and rub at your wet walls. Rook pulled off with a pop to lap at your nipple.

"Are you feeling better, Mistress?" Rook asked.

"Yes! So much better--nyaaa--thank you so much!" You whimpered.

"So polite!" Rook smiled.

He leand down and spread your legs further with his hand. He spread his fingers before diving his head down to lap between his fingers.

"Rook! I'm cumming!" You cried.

He picked up the speed of his fingers and you threw your head back with a beautiful cry. A stream of liquid came out splashing against Rook's tongue. He gasped and pulled away stopping his fingers to watch as your cum splashed onto the bed.

"Beautè! Beautè!" Rook gushed, "You came like a river of love, my darling!"

He licked his lips of the rest of your sweet cream on his lips.

"Please...it's not enough! It's not enough!" You sobbed, the heat only came back harder.

It was like the camp fire inside you grew into a forest fire--blazing hot. Rook grinned and kissed your soaked inner thigh, "I would never deny such a sweet little bunny."

Rook moved you onto your stomach raising your hips up. Your tail wagged eagerly looking like a shaking puff ball.

"So excited Madamosille?" Rook asked kissing your pussy, "And what do you expect me to do to you?"

You knew later on you would be embarrassed at the filthy words that were bubbling and foaming over in your mind. Rook lapping at your folds didn't make it easier to think.

"More! More! I need more! Please!" You choked out.

He smacked your ass and you screamed arching your bottom out. Rook nearly came from enjoyment of seeing your ass glow red from his hand print--this was amazing!

This was perfect!

He could experiment with this! See how many spanks it takes until you cum, see what specific points of your body cause pleasure. If he pulled your ears would you scream?

He was in absolute heaven.

"Tell me specifically." Rook ordered.

"Please-" He spanked you again causing a startled cry.

"Oh? Are you enjoying your spankings bunny?" Rook grinned.

You sobbed and dug your hands into the bed sheets, "Yes! Yes! I'm close!"

He spanked you again even harder this time making you wail. There was no doubt that anyone even remotely in the hall could hear you. Rook kept going, one, two, three times until you came again.

Your legs shook with the effort of keeping up but Rook's hands on your hips kept them raised. With no warning other than the feeling of his tip press to your entrance, the hunter pushed himself in.

You choked, the moan in your throat stuck at the overwhelming feeling. Rook shoved himself in a deep, but slow pace.

"Ayaaaa! Neh-Rook! It's too much! Please! It's so good! Neh-nyaaa!"

"Madamosille! You feel so amazing! So   
tight and wet! Your pussy won't let go of my cock! It's just swallowing me up it's so hot and warm!" Rook rambled non-stop.

Rook was extending your orgasm as you came a second time with only a crackling groan. Drool slid out the sides of your mouth onto the pillow below soaked with your tears and sweat already. 

He rolled you around to lay on your back knowing you could no longer sit up. The hunter pushed his cock in again in the most lewdest wet sound.

He hooked your legs onto his hips as he bucked into you hard enough the bed slammed into the wall. Rook reached up to pinch your left ear with his dominant hand, his other rubbing at your bundle of nerves.

"Ayaaaa!" Your eyes rolled to the back of your head as your tongue rolled out.

Rook bent forward grinding his pelvic bone against your clit. His hand cupped your wet chin pushing his thumb on your tongue. He dragged his tongue across the track of tears from your cheeks.

All you could pant was his name, the one that was making you feel this way. Rook was fairing no better calling you by his truly endearing nickname for you, Beauty.

"Beautè! Beautè! Je t'aime ma Beauté! Je t'aime! Je t'aime!"

*Beauty! Beauty! I love you my Beauté! I love you! I love you!

Rook finally cum filling you deep with his warm, hot cum. Rook moaned loudly, shoving his mouth onto yours in a rough but passionate kiss, swallowing eachothers moans.

Rook felt your cunt shudder and squeeze around him milking him for every last drop. He felt you go limp and opened his eyes as he pulled away.

"Beauté?" He touched your cheeks only to see you had just passed out.

That was the first time ever Rook has made anyone faint from sex. He took is as a blessing; it was very nice to see you now calm and relaxed.

He kissed your cheek before sliding his softened dick out of you. Cum poured out of you forming a large, wet patch into the sheets.

"Oh mon dieu, je suis peut-être allé trop loin."...*

*Oh dear I may have gone too far

When you woke up you were laying in a bed that clearly wasn't yours. You were dressed in only panties and a loosely buttoned up shirt that wasn't yours.

When you shifted a holy jolt of pain traveled through your body.

"Ah! Madamosille you're awake!" Rook rushed over to help you lean against the pillows.

He grabbed a glass of water and a couple pills sitting on the nightstand.

"Here, these are for you--to help the pain." The hunter explained.

You thanked him and took the water and pills swallowing them.

"I can't feel my legs," You said after drinking the water down.

Rook smiled and gently placed his hand on your knee, "Oui, of course, you were very demanding. You woke up in the middle of your rest and threw yourself onto my lap. The way you bounced like a little bunny on my lap--hmhm!"

You blushed bright red...

Ah yes, you woke up from your rest in a total haze of heat. Sweat was dripping down your brow and your instincts were screaming at you to mate.

Your blown out eyes scanned the room until you settled to where Rook was sitting at his desk examining some sort of photos.

Rook heard you sliding out of bed and turned around to give you a gentle smile.

"Bonjour Madamosille Beautè, feeling better?"

Rook gasped feeling you stroke and palm his cock through his pants.

"Wha-(Name)?! What are you-ngh?!"   
You undid his belt yanking it out and throwing it away.

Rook babbled in confusion watching in an almost curious way as you unbuttoned his pants and pulled down his zipper. You didn't bother pulling down his slacks to pull out his cock already half hard.

Rook couldn't deny it was difficult not to get hard seeing you from this angle. The way how most of your breasts were exposed from the wide collar of his shirt on you. He could see the hickies he caused decorating your throat and chest.

His dick twitched in your hands.

You pulled his cock out and gave him kitten licks around it, swallowing him to his base.

"Neha! Neha! Madame you must rest! We already--" Despite Rook's pleads for you to rest up after the gruelling sex you already had, your instincts had taken complete control.

"I'm going to cum!" Rook gasped, instead of the bliss he was expecting you pulled off of him.

"Wha-?" You stood up to suddenly drop your panties leaving only his shirt on.

You threw one leg up to rest on the chair beside his hip before doing the same with your other. With no hesitation you took his dick in your hand and sunk down.

Rook choked, how could you still be so wet and warm? He had thoroughly washed you with a washcloth already but spare semen was making it easy for him to sink right in.

You put your hands on his shoulders and started a fast, deep rythmn bouncing on his lap.

"Madamosille Lapin is bouncing on my cock like a bunny rabbit!" Rook chuckled.

He grabbed at your breasts in his face massaging them and leaving further hickies, suckling at your peaked nipples. At last he came but you didn't stop. Not even when you came as well did you ever slow down.

"(Name)! Neh-nyaaa! (Name)! Stop! It's too much! Stop!" Rook pleaded feeling tears in his eyes.

It was so overstimulating in the best way possible to feel your pussy hold him tight, milking him for all he was worth.

It seemed like hours until at last you finally came for the last time and slumped against him, resting your head on his shoulder and fainted again.

Rook could feel your shared cum drip onto his pants and chair below him. Vil would surely have a fit if he saw the cum stains on his black pants.

Once Rook caught his breath, he once again cleaned you up before putting you in bed...

"I-I don't remember that." You blushed.

"I guessed you would not, it seemed like you weren't you--perhaps your instincts took over? But do not worry, I did not mind." Rook grinned.

"Thank you Rook... I'm very sorry."

"For what do you have a reason to apologize for?" Rook asked, he couldn't help but giggle at the way how your ears drooped.

"I was completely not my self. I overtook you and I didn't even bother asking if you actually...wanted to." You answered.

"Non-non madame! I actually enjoyed it! Every second!" Rook answered enthusiastically.

"But is this...ya know...a one day stand?" You blushed.

Rook grinned and brushed his knuckles against your reddened cheek.

"It all depends on how you feel, madame, do you feel the same as I do?"

You kept your eyes glued to your legs stretched out before you. The bruises and hickies dotting your thighs.

"Y-Yeah?" You shifted, pulling the sleeves of his shirt up to cover your hands.

He smiled and leaned over to kiss your cheek, he would wait for kissing your lips--both of your lips were badly bruised and swollen.

"Je t'aime, ma Beauté," He purred.*

*I love you, my Beauty

There was a loud, stern knocking at the door that ruined the romantic atmosphere like a needle to a balloon. You watched dumbfounded as Rook ran over to the door and pulled it open.

Vil was standing in the doorway with a deep frown on his face.

"Rook, what is this I hear about a lewd noise complaint coming from your room?" He asked, his arms crossed firmly.

His eyes swept from the hunter's eyes to the hickies on his neck.

"Ah, pardon Roi De'Poison, I had to assist Prefect (Name)." Rook said so casually well you personally would be quaking under Vil's harsh gaze.

"And where is (Name)?"

Rook turned and Vil spotted you sitting in the very compromised position. You yelped and covered your chest realizing your breasts were still mostly out on display.

You couldn't move your numb legs splayed out to the side revealing your brightly colored panties. Then there was also the many hickies on your neck that was a nail in the coffin.

You at least looked adorable with your little bunny ears twitching occasionally with worry.

Vil sighed and looked at the hunter firmly, "You may explain everything later, right now bring Prefect back to their dorm. I will make sure no one sees."

"Merci!" Rook closed the door and saw you were trying to reach for your clothes over the bed. The hunter had made sure to properly fold them up and leave them on his nightstand.

Since you were hanging over the edge your tail was twitching rapidly with effort.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you home, Madame Beauté..."


End file.
